INGO
by Natsuki no Fuyu-hime
Summary: Banjir dahsyat telah menerjang kota pinggir laut, Konoha. Simpul ombak terlepas, Naruto keluar dari teluk untuk mencari bantuan. Dan jauh di dasar laut, sesosok monster menggeliat bangun dari tidurnya. Menurut legenda bangsa Mer, hanya darah campuran yang bisa menyelamatkan mereka. Keselamatan Ingo tergantung pada Sasuke! /Buih nafas terakhirnya lolos begitu saja dari bibirnya, sfn
1. Chapter 1

Duyung, makhluk mitologi yang diceritakan memiliki tubuh separuh manusia dan separuh ikan.

Dikisahkan bahwa duyung ini mempunyai paras yang rupawan dan sangat suka berjemur di pinggir pantai atau di atas batu karang yang curam, mereka memiliki suara yang sangat merdu untuk menarik para pelaut agar memasuki kawasan bebatuan karang dan menemui ajal mereka.

Namun yang pasti, bocah berusia 10 tahun ini mengetahui satu hal. Duyung hanyalah dongeng yang tidak nyata. Hanya kisah yang diceritakan dari mulut kemulut dengan tambahan bumbu-bumbu di sana-sini.

Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah mempercayai makhluk mitos itu. Ya, setidaknya belum.

" _Tou_ - _san_ , apa _Tou_ - _san_ percaya dengan duyung?" tanya Sasuke suatu hari ketika ia dan ayahnya, Fugaku, pergi berlayar di laut lepas seperti kegiatan yang sering mereka lakukan ketika akhir pekan datang, dengan kapal yang Fugaku namai _Peggy Gordon._ Aneh memang, tapi itulah ayahnya. Terlalu mencintai lautan seakan lautan adalah separuh hidupnya.

Dibandingkan kakaknya, Itachi, Sasuke jauh lebih dekat dengan ayahnya itu. Setiap akhir pekan mereka pasti akan mengunjungi laut, entah hanya untuk berjemur di pinggir teluk sambil mencari kepiting laba-laba atau berlayar seperti saat ini.

"Hmm, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya sang ayah bingung.

"Ya, hanya ingin mendengar pendapat ayah saja."

"Kalau menurut ayah, duyung itu memang ada. Jauh di luar sana, mereka tengah melindungi diri agar tidak ditemukan oleh para manusia yang egois ini, Sasuke."

Mendengar penuturan ayahnya, Sasuke hanya bisa mengkerutkan dahinya dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata, _'Ayah bercandakan?'_

"Kau masih terlalu kecil untuk memikirkannya Sasuke. Memang tidak ada bukti nyata mengenai makhluk itu, namun hal itu tidak ada sangkut pautnya untuk niatmu mempercayai bahwa duyung itu ada atau tidak. Namun yang pasti _Tou_ - _san_ percaya bahwa duyung itu nyata."

Setelah perkataan panjang Fugaku itu, Sasuke tenggelam dalam pikirannya dan menciptakan keheningan di antara mereka berdua. Menatap Fugaku, Sasukepun membuka mulutnya untuk menanyakan satu hal lagi, pertanyaan yang menurutnya gila. Namun sekali lagi, Sasuke ingin mendengar pendapat Fugaku,

"Apa, _Tou-san_ mau menjadi duyung?"

"Tentu saja, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan kalau kita bisa berenang sebebasnya di lautan yang indah ini dan menangkap banyak ikan _mackerel_ atau _sarden_ bukan?" kata Fugaku santai disertai tawa renyahnya.

.

.

INGO By Natsuki no Fuyu-hime

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort . Mystery . Adventure

Pairing : SasuFem!Naru . ItaFem!Kyuu . Slight SasuSaku

Warning :: Gaje, OOC, EYD berantakan, alur kecepatan tinggi dan emang disengaja, ancur tingkat dewa, susah dimengerti, jelek, TYPO, FemNaru, FemKyuu, aneh, judul tak sesuai dengan isi cerita, de el el. Apa bila tidak berkenan dihati silahkan KELUAR dari fic ini terimakasih.

Summary :: Duyung adalah dongeng mengenai makhluk setengah ikan dan setengah manusia. Tapi kami bukanlah tokoh fiksi tersebut, kami adalah bangsa Mer yang tinggal di kedalaman Ingo yang kalian sebut dengan Lautan. / "Kakakmu tengah bermain di Ingo." / "Sasuke tinggalkan udara, pasrah, atau kau akan tenggelam."

.

.

~o~o~ The Mer ~o~o~

.

 **5 Tahun Kemudian**

Siang itu sangat terik, bahkan lebih mirip bulan Juni dari pada Oktober. Disebuah rumah di sebuah kota dekat pantai nampak ramai didatangi oleh orang-orang berbaju orange-hitam yang dapat dipastikan adalah penjaga pantai dan beberpa polisi. Kabar mengenai hilangnya Uchiha Fugaku telah menyebar begitu cepat di kota itu.

Rasanya Sasuke masih tidak percaya. Seakan baru beberapa menit lalu ayahnya itu bercakap-cakap dengannya lalu semenit kemudian, dia dinyatakan hilang di tengah lautan. Tapi apa mau dikata? Penjaga pantai dihadapannya ini telah menemukan _Peggy Gordon_ hancur berantakan karena menghantam batu karang yang ada 100 meter disebelah utara pelabuhan. Dan entah kabar baik atau buruk, jasad Fugaku masih belum ditemukan sehingga anggapan bahwa Fugaku masihlah hidup. Sehingga saat ini Fugaku masih dalam status _missing_.

Tapi itu hanya memerlukan beberapa waktu sehingga status ayah berubah menjadi meninggal, pikir Sasuke gusar.

Sejak sejam yang lalu, Sasuke, Itachi dan ibunya -Kushina- telah diintrogasi mengenai hidup Fugaku sehari-hari yang sejujurnya Sasuke tidak mengerti apa hubungannya kehidupan Fugaku dengan menghilangnya Fugaku sekarang ini. Bahkan sudah tiga kali Kushina pingsan sejak awal datangnya para Penjaga Pantai.

" _Tentu saja, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan kalau kita bisa berenang sebebasnya di lautan yang indah ini dan menangkap banyak ikan_ mackerel _atau_ sarden _bukan?"_

Tiba-tiba ingatan mengenai 5 tahun yang lalu berputar di otak pemuda berusia 15 tahun itu. Tidak mungkin bukan ayahnya itu benar-benar menjadi duyung? Sasuke bahkan berani bertaruh bahwa terakhir kali Sasuke bertemu dengan Fugaku, ayahnya itu masih mempunyai 2 kaki tanpa sisik ikan sedikitpun. Membayangkan kaki Fugaku ada sisiknya saja Sasuke sudah ingin tertawa rasanya.

"Baiklah, mungkin data ini saja sudah cukup untuk kita melanjutkan pencarian tuan Uchiha Fugaku. Untuk selanjutnya percayakan pada kami, jika _Kami_ - _sama_ masih berkehendak Fugaku pasti dapat ditemukan. Permisi."

Setelah itu satu persatu Penjaga pantai dan polisi itupun kembali untuk melanjutkan pencarian. Kira-kira saat itu waktu menunjukan tepat jam 3 sore. Dan matahari sudah tidak terlalu terik, mungkin waktu yang tepat untuk berjalan-jalan di teluk kalau saja kejadian ini tidak ada, pikir Sasuke menghela nafas pelan.

" _Kaa-san_ , apa _Kaa-san_ bai-"

"Tak apa Itachi, _Kaa-san_ baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir." Potong Kushina cepat dan melangkahkan kedua kakinya dengan lemas menuju kamarnya dan Fugaku lalu menutup pintu itu dengan bunyi brak kecil.

"Sudahlah _Aniki, Kaa-san_ mungkin ingin sendiri dulu." kata Sasuke dan memasuki kamarnya yang ada di lantai atas rumah itu.

Sejak hari itu, pencarian terus dilakukan hingga dua hari kemudian pencarian dihentikan dan Fugaku dinyatakan meninggal. Dalam koran pagi Konoha, kota kecil di pinggir pantai itu, mengatakan bahwa Fugaku meninggal karena ketika ia berlayar dengan _Peggy Gordon_ tiba-tiba cuaca mendadak buruk sehingga menghempaskan kapal Fugaku ke arah batu karang. Namun semua orang tahu, bahwa pada hari menghilangnya Fugaku, cuaca nampak baik-baik saja tidak ada badai atau semacamnya.

Sedangkan kabar yang beredar dari mulut kemulut, mengatakan bahwa mungkin saja Fugaku saat itu tengah berenang kerena suatu hal di dekat kapal dan terseret arus yang kuat sehingga menjauhi kapal dan mati tenggelam sehingga _Peggy Gordon_ terbawa arus lain dan hancur mengenai tebing tempat ditemukannya bangkai kapal tersebut.

Lain lagi kakaknya, Itachi mengatakan bahwa ayah mereka memang terbawa arus dan mungkin terdampar di sebuah pulau dekat daerah berlayarnya Fugaku. Yang menjadi pertanyaannya adalah, dimana Fugaku berlayar saat itu?

"Mungkin saja Fugaku-kun pergi karena ia memiliki musuh dan membiarkan kapalnya berlayar tanpa arah sehingga membentur tebing bukan?" kata Kurenai bergosip kepada ibu-ibu lainnya di sebuah _Mini Market_.

"Iya ya, mungkin saja." Jawab ibu-ibu lainnya, dan acara bergosip merekapun terhenti ketika melihat Sasuke memasuki _Mini Market_ tanpa menunjukan ekspresi berarti, bersikap seolah-olah ia tidak mendengar perkataan para ibu-ibu pengosip itu dan membiarkan mereka pergi keluar _Mini Market_.

"Huh, pemikiran lucu." Gumam Sasuke sambil memilih beberapa bahan makanan yang di suruh ibunya dan membayar ke kasir.

Setelah menyerahkan belanjaan yang disuruh Kushina, Sasukepun mengurung diri di kamarnya sambi menulis kemungkinan-kemungkinan penyebab kematian Fugaku. Di atas kertas yang sejak 15 menit ia tulis itu sudah berderet beberapa kata yang sangat rapi,

 _Ayah berlayar dan tiba-tiba badai menerjang kapalnya._

 _Ayah berenang di sekitar_ Peggy Gordon _dan terbawa arus kuat._

 _Ayah terjatuh dari kapal dan terbawa arus hingga terdampar di pulau antah beranta._

 _Ayah meninggalkan_ Peggy Gordon _dan membiarkannya terbawa arus._

Melihat tulisan tanggannya lagi Sasuke memutuskan untuk mencoret nomor satu, karena ia yakin betul saat itu cuaca sangat cerah dan sangat cocok untuk berlayar. Jadi, kemungkinan kematian Fugaku tinggal nomor dua, tiga, dan empat. Tapi kelihatannya ia harus mencoret nomor empat juga karena kemungkinan Fugaku membiarkan _Peggy Gordon_ terbawa arus adalah sangat kecil. Ayahnya itu sangat mencintai _Peggy Gordon_ selayaknya anaknya sendiri. Jadi tinggal nomor dua dan tiga.

"Hah, kepalaku benar-benar sakit." Gumam Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya pada tempat tidur dengan _bedcover_ berwarna biru dongkernya.

Tok tok tok

"Sasu-chan, makan malam sudah siap!" panggil ibunya dari balik pintu.

"Hn, sebentar lagi Sasu kesana!"

"Baiklah, jangan lama-lama ya. Itachi sudah sangat kelaparan." Setelah itu samar-samar terdengar suara langkah kaki yang menjauhi kamarnya.

Bangun dari tidurnya, Sasukepun merapikan kembali meja yang ia gunakan untuk menulis sejak pulang berbelanja tadi dan meninggalkan kamarnya menuju meja makan dan berharap agar Itachi tidak memakan habis sup tomatnya, mengingat apabila Itachi kelaparan, kayu yang dicampur dengan krimpun akan di makannya juga. Berlebihan? Menurut Sasuke tidak.

"Kau lama sekali _otoutou_ , aku sudah kelaparan sekali!"

Suara Itachi yang pertama kali di dengar Sasuke ketika ia baru memasuki dapur yang merangkap sebagai ruang makan juga. Melihat beberapa makanan yang tersaji di sana, Sasuke dapat menyimpulkan bahwa ibunya sudah sedikit merelakan kematian Fugaku. Ngomong-ngomong mengenai kematian, Sasuke ingat bahwa besok siang akan di adakan upacara kematian Fugaku tanpa acara penguburan karena jasad Fugaku yang tidak ditemukan. Jadi hanya mendoakan saja dan penghiburan bagi keluarga.

Keesokan harinya seperti perkiraan Sasuke, banyak warga kota Konoha yang datang untuk ikut serta berdoa di gereja tua yang lumayan besar yang berada di tengah-tengah kota itu. Dimana-mana terdengar suara isak tangis dari keluarga terdekat mereka. Itachi yang disebelahnya sejak tadi hanya bisa menenangkan Kushina yang menangis sesegukan. Pendeta yang ada di altar hanya bisa berkotbah mengenai kehidupan yang akan diterima Fugaku yang dikenal sebagai pria baik akan sangat tenang di sorga.

Tiba-tiba saat di pertengah acara, Sasuke melihat Senju Tsunade wanita yang kata kebanyakan orang sudah berusia lebih dari seratus tahun namun masih mempunyai wajah layaknya wanita berusia dua puluhan. Dengan pakaiannya yang berwarna coklat tanah wanita itu memasuki gereja.

"Untuk apa wanita itu kesini?"

"Ku dengar ia cukup dekat dengan mendiang Fugaku."

"Wanita penyihir sepertinya harusnya tidak datang kemari."

Dan bisikan-bisikan tak enak lainnya. Namun Tsunade tidak menanggapi dan hanya menggangap bisikan mereka itu angin lalu. Melangkah dengan langkahnya yang tegap, Tsunadepun mendekati Sasuke yang saat itu juga memperhatikannya.

"Aku mengenal Fugaku sejak dulu, dia adalah pria yang baik. Apa kau yakin bahwa Fugaku telah meninggal?" mulai Tsunade dengan suara lemahnya yang rendah seakan hanya dirinya yang dapat mendengar perkataannya itu. Bahkan wanita tua itu tidak mengatakan 'mendiang Fugaku' ataupun 'beliau' seakan-akan ayahnya masih hidup.

"Apa maksud anda?"

"Ketahuilah Sasuke, hal yang kau anggap tak pernah ada karena tidak adanya bukti tidak bisa membuatmu berhenti percaya."

Setelah mengatakan itu Tsunade membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit dan pergi meninggalkan gereja dengan pandangan heran orang-orang dan pandangan datar Sasuke, sedetik kemudian bibir Sasuke agak terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Ya, akupun percaya bahwa _Tou-san_ masih hidup."

.

~ Natsuki no Fuyu-hime ~

.

Bulan berganti dan kini terik matahari yang panas pada bulan Juni telah menyapa dunia. Pagi itu, Sasuke dengan sedikit tergesa mengenakan sepatu _kets_ berwarna biru dongker dengan garis hitam miliknya, kemeja putih yang ia kenakan sedikit basah karena keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya. Sedikit membersihkan celana _jeans_ selututnya, Sasuke berdiri dari tempatnya duduk.

" _Kaa-san_ , aku ke teluk dulu mencari Itachi!" seru Sasuke dan tanpa menunggu jawaban iapun berlari menuju jalan utama yang akan membawanya ke teluk.

Sasuke melewati jalan kecil yang merupakan jalan pintas ke teluk, sedikit berhati-hati ketika melewati beberapa semak _Cranberry_ agar tak melukainya. Berjalan dengan pelan agar tak terjatuh saat menuruni bebatuan licin yang akan mengantarnya langsung ke mulut teluk, lalu melewati dua buah baru karang yang agak besar walau samar-samar tercium bau amis ikan yang biasanya terdampar pada karang tersebut saat air laut pasang.

 _Oshiete yo oshiete yo sono shikumi wo || Katakan padaku, katakan padaku bagaimana cara kerjanya_

 _Boku no naka ni dareka iru no? || Seseorang yang ada di dalam diriku?_

 _Kowareta kowareta yo kono sekai de|| Di sini dalam kehancuran, dunia kehancuran_

 _kimi ga warau nanimo miezu ni || Kau tertawa tanpa melihatnya sedikitpun_

Ketika memasuki kawasan teluk, Sasuke yakin betul bahwa ia mendengar suara orang bernyanyi. Namun ketika ia menoleh ke segala penjuru teluk ia tidak mendapati orang lain di sana. Hanya ada bebatuan karang yang besar di sebelah kanan teluk dan pasir putih, serta lautan yang tenang. Lalu siapa yang bernyanyi? Batin Sasuke penasaran.

Suara itu begitu lembut, begitu indah dan sangat penuh perasaan seakan lagu itu menyiratkan isi hati si penyanyi.

 _Kowareta boku nante sa iki o tomete || Tiap aku hancur, aku menahan napas_

 _Hodokenai mou hodokenai yo shinjitsu sae FREEZE|| Tak terpisahkan, tak bisa lagi dipisahkan, bahkan sebenarnya telah MEMBEKU_

 _Kowaseru kowasenai kurueru kuruenai || Aku hancur, tak terhancurkan, gila, tak bisa kehilangan kewarasanku_

 _Anata o mitsuketa yureta || Aku menemukanmu, dan aku gemetar_

"Dibalik batu karang!" kata Sasuke dan iapun berlari mengarah ke batu karang yang ada di sebelah kanannya dan lagi-lagi melewati celah yang agak lebar di antara bebatuan itu.

Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat seorang gadis yang kelihatannya seumuran dengannya, dengan gaun terusan berwarna putih tengah duduk di atas pasir putih sambil bermain dengan kepiting laba-laba yang ada didekatnya. Sesekali menatap kedepan, ke lautan lepas seakan sedang menunggu sesuatu.

Terpesona

Ya, Sasuke begitu terpesona melihat gadis bersurai pirang itu. Gaun putihnya agak berkibar tertiup angin ketika ia berdiri dari duduknya dan sedikit demi sedikit mendekati laut. Merendam kaki telanjangnya yang terdapat dua buah gelang emas yang agak tebal. Berjalan semakin dalam kearah laut tanpa berhenti bernyanyi.

Tunggu? APA?

"Woi! Kau mau bunuh diri hah?" bentak Sasuke menghentikan gerak gadis bersurai pirang itu. Sedikit menoleh, akhirnya Sasuke dapat melihat iris biru sejernih langit menatapnya dengan kerutan di dahi.

"Hm? Siapa yang mau bunuh diri?" tanya gadis itu berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang memang ada dipinggir teluk.

"Kaulah! Untuk apa kau berjalan ketengah laut kalau tidak untuk bunuh diri?" desis Sasuke merasa bahwa gadis yang didepannya ini benar-benar bodoh. Benar-benar, apa begitu putus asanya dia sampai mau bunuh diri? Pikir Sasuke.

"Aku tidak putus asa asal kau tau saja."

Kaget, Sasuke begitu kaget dengan penuturan gadis bersurai pirang didepannya. Gadis itu menjawab pertanyaan yang ada dipikirannya dengan tenang. Padahal jelas-jelas tadi gadis itu hendak mengakhiri hidupnya. Bagaimana kalau ada arus yang menariknya? Sasuke yakin apabila itu terjadi, gadis didepannya ini hanya tinggal nama saja, itupun kalau ia mengetahui nama gadis didepannya itu.

"Apa kau yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya gadis itu, membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

"Ya, dan darimana kau mengetahui namaku? Aku yakin, seyakin-yakinnya bahwa kita tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya."

"Tentu saja aku tahu, Tachi-nii sering menceritakanmu. Perkenalkan namaku Naruto, _dozo yoroshiku ne_!" jawab gadis yang mengaku bernama Naruto itu dengan semangat.

"Tachi-nii? Maksudmu Itachi? Dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Sasuke beruntun sambil menolehkan wajahnya ke kiri dan kanan, berharap dapat menemukan kakaknya itu.

"Kakakmu tengah bermain di Ingo." Jawab Naruto sambil duduk di pasir putih didekat Sasuke berdiri. Gadis pirang ini yakin, Sasuke akan banyak bertanya dan akan memakan waktu yang lama.

"Hah? Dimana?" tanya Sasuke mengerutkan kedua dahinya.

"Di Ingo. Kami menyebutnya Ingo dan kalian menyebutnya Lautan, ya seperti itulah."

Ingo, kami menyebutnya Ingo dan kalian menyebutnya Lautan. Perkataan Naruto kembali mengiang di kepala Sasuke. Ingo berati Lautan. Itachi tengah bermain di Ingo, itu berati ia bermain di Lautan. Itachi, Lautan.

Tunggu, Itachi? Bermain di Lautan? Maksudnya di dalam Laut?

"Ya, kakakmu bermain di Ingo, di Lautan. Lebih tepatnya di dalam Laut bersama kedua kakakku." Kata Naruto menjawab pertanyaan yang ada di pikiran Sasuke.

Sedikit memicingkan matanya, Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah gadis bersurai pirang itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya barang sedetikpun. Mengabaiakan celananya yang akan basah ketika terkena ombak yang menerpa pinggir teluk itu. Bahkan menghiraukan tatapan burung camar yang sejak tadi memandangnya seakan-akan dirinya adalah ikan yang terpisah dari rombongannya.

"Kau... bisa membaca pikiranku? Siapa yang kau sebut kami? Dan mengapa Itachi bermain di dalam lautan, apa ia menaiki kapal bersama kakakmu?"

"Wow, wow, wow, santai saja. Kau membuatku bingung dengan pertanyaan beruntunmu. Dan ya, aku bisa membaca pikiranmu selama kau tidak membatasinya." Jawab Naruto sambil mengangkat bahunya cuek, seakan-akan hal itu sudah biasa terjadi.

"Aku, adalah bangsa Mer atau Mens, terserah kau mau memanggilnya apa. Dan aku tinggal di Ingo, Lautan."

"Kau bercanda? Kau tidak bisa tinggal di Lautan. Kau bukan duyung! Dan kau jelas-jelas manusia!" sanggah Sasuke cepat dengan suara yang agak meninggi.

"Tidak, tidak. Kami memang bukan duyung, makhluk mitologi yang tidak dapat diyakini kebenarannya itu. Kami adalah Mer atau Mens. Meski kita sama, namun yang pasti aku bukan manusia." Balas Naruto tenang.

"Heh, dan matahari ada dua." Desis Sasuke.

"Baiklah kalau kau tak percaya. Aku mau kembali." Jawab Naruto berdiri dari duduknya. Ketika kakinya hendak mendekati Laut, lagi-lagi Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dengan menahan tanganya yang bebas.

"Kau benar-benar tinggal di Lautan?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Dan asal kau tahu, kita sebenarnya mempunyai kesamaan. Jika kau tenggelam di air, kami bangsa Mer bisa tenggelam juga di udara. Jadi aku harus segera ke Lautan sebelum nafasku habis. Kalau kau mau, aku bisa mengantarkan kau ke kakakmu." Kata Naruto tersenyum teduh.

Lama Sasuke berfikir mengenai ajakan Naruto itu, pikirannya mengatakan bahwa itu mustahil. Namun hatinya percaya bahwa Ingo itu ada. Mungkin saja ia bisa bertemu dengan Fugaku. Ya, siapa tahu Fugaku diselamatkan oleh bangsa Mer. Mungkin ini adalah satu-satunya kesempatan untuk mencari tahu apakah Fugaku masih hidup atau tidak. Lagipula, Itachi sudah sering ke Ingo, dan ia masih baik-baik saja hingga saat ini.

Baiklah Sasuke sudah menetapkan.

"Aku ikut!"

.

.

Di sinilah mereka sekarang. Di dalam Lautan yang berwarna biru kehijauan dengan terumbu karang yang sangat indah beberapa meter di bawah mereka dan beberapa rumput laut yang tumbuh dengan ukuran yang sangat panjang. Indah, namun Sasuke tidak yakin dapat bertahan di bawah sini. Disini airnya terlalu dingin karena tidak tertimpa sinar matahari yang hangat. Mungkin kalau mereka berenang agak di permukaan air laut pasti akan sangat hangat. Sedikit heran dengan kecepatan berenang Naruto yang sudah menyamai ikan di laut, Sasuke sekarang yakin bahwa gadis ini memang bangsa Mer atau apalah itu, Sasuke tidak ingat.

Menyelam, Sasuke yakin mereka sudah sangat lama menyelam dan nafasnya tak akan tahan untuk beberapa lama lagi. Ia sudah sampai dibatasnya, Sasuke sudah ingin pergi ke permukaan dan menghirup udara segar.

' _Apa aku akan mati tenggelam seperti ini?'_

"Sasuke lupakan udara. Biarkan Ingo masuk ke dalam dirimu."

Samar-samar Sasuke mendengar suara lembut Naruto.

"Pasrah Sasuke, lupakan udara." Suruh Naruto lagi.

Bagaimana mau pasrah, batin Sasuke geram. Bagaimana mungkin Ingo mau masuk ke dalam dirinya, bagaimana caranya. Biar bagaimanapun ia adalah manusia. Udara adalah kehidupannya, bagaimana caranya melupakan udara?

"Sasuke tinggalkan udara, pasrah, atau kau akan tenggelam!" Suruh Naruto lagi menahan tangan Sasuke yang sudah lemas agar tak tertarik arus menjauhinya.

Pasrah, perlahan-lahan mata Sasuke tertutup. Ia pasrah, semakin lama bayangan mengenai dunia udara seperti rumah, sekolah, ibunya, teman-temannya tertutupi kabut dan menjauh dari pikirannya namun tidak menghilang, ia pasrah. Pasrah, membiarkan Ingo masuk kedalam tubuhnya. Membiarkan air memasuki mulut dan hidungnya.

Perlahan-lahan rasa sesak di paru-paru Sasuke agak berkurang, oksigen mengalir dengan baik ke paru-parunya itu. Lengannya yang ditahan Naruto, mulai membalas menggengam pergelangan tangan gadis bersurai pirang itu. Matanya yang tadinya berkunang-kunang mulai fokus dan terlihatlah wajah khawatir Naruto dengan surai pirangnya yang bergerak tak beraturan seperti rumput laut.

"Aku, aku bisa bernafas!" kata Sasuke tak percaya.

"Hah, baguslah kau bisa menerima Ingo dengan baik. Tidak seperti orang-orang yang tenggelam di perairan ini, mereka tidak mau mendengarkan suruhan kita. Kalau saja mereka mendengar perkataan kami, mereka pasti masih bisa hidup." Kata Naruto agak menghembuskan nafas pelan.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau sudah boleh melepaskan peganganmu pada lengaku." Suruh Naruto tersenyum.

Namun, hanya gelengan kepala Sasuke yang ia dapat. Sasuke masih tidak yakin untuk melepaskan genggaman pada lengan gadis itu, ia takut apabila melepaskan genggamannya maka ia akan tenggelam. Ia hanya sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya ada di Lautan ini, apa yang mungkin terjadi apa bila ia melepaskan pegangan pada lengan Naruto mungkin ia akan tertarik arus dan tak akan bisa pulang ke rumah. Memikirkan hal itu, lagi-lagi perasaan sesak pada paru-parunya kembali.

"Jangan pernah memikirkan udara ketika di Ingo Sasuke." Suruh Naruto ketika membaca pikiran Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Lalu, dimana Itachi?" tanya Sasuke berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dari udara.

"Ia ada di sekitar sini, tadinya. Tapi ia sudah pergi bersama lumba-lumba."

Apa? Kakaknya tadi ada disini? Kenapa ia tak menghampirinya? Apa Ingo begitu menyenangkan hingga ia lupa padanya? Pikir Sasuke mengira-ngira.

"Sasuke cepat kesini!" tarik Naruto cepat ke arah bebatuan karang yang ada di dekatnya untuk bersembunyi.

"Ada apa?"

"Sttt, ada hiu. Meski bangsa Mer hidup di Lautan juga, tapi hiu juga dapat memakan kami. Seperti harimau yang dapat memakan manusia di duniamu." Jelas Naruto dengan mata yang awas akan sekelilingnya, setelah itu ia keluar dari tempat mereka bersembunyi. "Kelihatannya hiu-hiu itu sudah pergi." Lanjutnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Itachi?" tanya Sasuke agak cemas dengan keadaan kakak satu-satunya itu. Ya, walau Itachi itu suka memakan makannanya tanpa izin, tapi Sasuke sangat menyayangi kakak satu-satunya itu.

"Tenang saja, Ku-nii orang yang sangat waspada dan Kyuu-nee adalah orang yang paling hebat mencari tempat bersembunyi. Secara tak langsung, kakakmu sudah di jaga oleh orang yang hebat di Ingo." Jawab Naruto sambil membusungkan dadanya, mungkin bangga kepada kedua kakaknya itu.

"Kau tahu, kau adalah orang ter-PD yang pernah aku temui."

"Dan orang ter-PD ini adalah orang yang dapat melindungi nyawa mu selama di Ingo." Balas Naruto sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya jahil.

Sasuke benci untuk mengakuinya, hanya saja gadis bersurai pirang ini benar. Hanya ia orang yang dapat melindunginya selama di Ingo, Lautan yang tidak pernah dilihat olehnya, walau ia sering menyelam. Hanya saja jarak menyelamnya dengan gadis ini sangat berbeda. Mungkin saja Naruto dapat menyelam ke Dasar Laut yang paling dalam, batin Sasuke ngeri.

"Sasuke ayo kita memasuki arus itu, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan." Ajak Naruto menunjuk arus yang tampak berputar dengan buih-buih yang ada tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Apa itu aman?" tanya Sasuke ragu-ragu. Hei, ia bukannya takut, hanya saja bila kita tak bisa menguasai arus, salah-salah kita malah terlempar ke batu karang. Masih mending kalau ia cuma patah tulang, kalau ia langsung mati ditempat? Belum berperang sudah tertembak mati dong.

"Tenang saja, aku dan anak-anak Mer lainnya sering bermain arus kok. Dan asal kau tahu, aku ini adalah orang yang paling jago menaklukkan arus."

Setelah itu mereka bermain dengan beberapa arus yang sering Naruto naiki. Menyenangkan, rasanya seperti _Roller Coaster_ yang melaju dengan cepat. Apa Itachi sering bermain arus seperti ini? Awas saja dia, tidak pernah ajak-ajak kalau ada tempat semenyenangkan gini, batin Sasuke agak kesal dengan kakaknya yang menyembunyikan tempat hebat seperti Ingo.

Ketika mereka keluar dari arus yang baru mereka naiki, nampak dari sebelah barat dua ekor lumba-lumba hidung botol yang berenang mendatangi mereka dan nampak bercakap-cakap dengan Naruto. Mungkin saja gadis bersurai pirang itu mengerti bahasa lumba-lumba. Suara lumba-lumba itu begitu melengking layaknya suara kaset yang rusak, mungkin lebih keras yang membuat telinga Sasuke agak berdenging.

"Mereka bilang, kakakmu sudah keluar dari Ingo." Kata Naruto sambil menatap kepergian lumba-lumba.

"Di sudah pulang?"

"Ya, dan sebaiknya kau juga pulang sekarang. Ayo! Arus itu akan mengantarkakn kita sampai ke depan teluk!" ajak Naruto dan untuk kesekian kalinya mereka menaiki arus yang akan mengantarkan Sasuke pulang.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka menaiki arus, Sasuke dan Naruto sudah tiba di dekat teluk tempat mereka bertemu tadi. Namun gerak Sasuke terhenti sebelum ia mau mendekati tepi teluk.

"Err, bagaimana ya mengatakannya?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri sambil menggaruk pipi tannya.

"Kau mau mengatakan apa sih?"

"Eh, itu. Saat kau keluar dari Ingo, mungkin kau akan merasakan sesak seperti saat kau memasuki Ingo. Ya itu saja sih yang mau aku katakan, agar kau tak kaget dengan perasaan sesak saat keluar Ingo. Baiklah sampai jumpa lagi!"

Dan benar saja, ketika Sasuke keluar dari Lautan, perasaan paru-parunya yang sesak seperti digenggam oleh tangan besi kembali ia rasakan. Namun tidak untuk waktu yang lama, oksigen sudah mengalir dengan teratur ke paru-parunya. Naruto, gadis pirang itu sudah pergi sejak tadi.

Sedikit menyisir surai revennya yang agak kusut seperti rumput laut, Sasuke menyusuri teluk untuk pulang kerumah. Agak terkejut ketika mengetahui bahwa hari sudah sangat sore. Mungkin waktu Ingo berbeda dengan waktu dunianya, pikir Sasuke menyimpulkan.

"Kau baru darimana Sasuke?" tanya sebuah suara rendah hampir mendesis yang sangat Sasuke kenali ketika ia menyusuri jalan yang penuh dengan semak _Cranberry._

"Aa, Tsunade-san. Aku baru dari teluk, habis berenang."

"Apa kau selalu berenang dengan baju lengkapmu? Atau kau baru pulang dari tempat yang tidak terduga?" tanya wanita itu mengintimidasi.

"Apa mak-"

"Kalau kau memang habis berenang, kenapa rona Ingo begitu nampak di wajahmu nak?"

.

.

 **TBC**

.

A/N : Halooo, kali ini Natsu membawakan Fic yang berdasarkan legenda putri duyung atau _Mermaid_. Memang belum ada bukti nyata mengenai makhluk ini, hanya saja kelihatannya seru membuat sebuah Fic yang bertemakan laut. Dan mungkin Natsu akan update fic ini setiap sebulan sekali bila tak ada halangan. Natsu ingin membuat Fic yang mencantum flora dan fauna laut. Natsu membuat Fic ini setelah membaca novel yang memiliki judul yang sama, 'INGO' karya Helen Dunmore, tapi tenang saja, Fic Natsu ini tidak akan mirip kok dengan novelnya, hanya mengambil beberapa hal intinya saja.

Ok itu saja, _arigatou_ _gozaimasu_ untuk teman-teman yang sudah mau membaca atau hanya sekedar mampir. Review?


	2. Chapter 2

INGO By Natsuki no Fuyu-hime

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort . Mystery . Adventure

Pairing : SasuFem!Naru . ItaFem!Kyuu . Slight SasuSaku

Warning :: Gaje, OOC, EYD berantakan, alur kecepatan tinggi dan emang disengaja, ancur tingkat dewa, susah dimengerti, jelek, TYPO, FemNaru, FemKyuu, aneh, judul tak sesuai dengan isi cerita, de el el. Apa bila tidak berkenan dihati silahkan KELUAR dari fic ini terimakasih.

Summary :: Duyung adalah dongeng mengenai makhluk setengah ikan dan setengah manusia. Tapi kami bukanlah tokoh fiksi tersebut, kami adalah bangsa Mer yang tinggal di kedalaman Ingo yang kalian sebut dengan Lautan. / "... kenapa rona Ingo begitu nampak di wajahmu nak?" / " _Hontou_? kau seorang penyelam Minato-san?"

.

.

~o~o~ Penyelam dan Ciuman? ~o~o~

.

"Kalau kau memang habis berenang, kenapa rona Ingo begitu nampak di wajahmu nak?"

Kaget, ya Sasuke akui perkataan Tsunade itu begitu mengejutkannya. Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa wanita di depannya ini dapat meramalkan masa depan dan masa lalu, sehingga tak banyak dari warga Konoha yang berkonsultasi pada Tsunade ketika sudah mengalami jalan buntu. Namun Sasuke masih tak percaya bahwa Tsunade dapat mengetahui tentang Ingo. Apapun yang terjadi wanita gila itu tidak boleh mengetahui sesuatu tentang Ingo terutama Naruto, tekad Sasuke dalam hati.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tidak mengerti Tsunade-san."

"Tidak, tidak. Jelas-jelas kau mengerti tentang hal yang kubicarakan. Kau berada di Ingo seharian inikan nak? Bahkan kakakmu pun mempunyai rona Ingo di wajahnya walau samar. Tapi kau, rona Ingo begitu nampak pada wajahmu." Jawab Tsunade dengan suara rendahnya. "Kapan-kapan datanglah ke pondokku bersama Itachi."

Setelah undangan itu ia ucapkan, Tsunadepun berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi Sasuke yang masih menatapnya bingung. Menyadari hari semakin sore, Sasukepun melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya menghiraukan kejadian yang beberapa menit terjadi.

Lampu-lampu dipinggir jalan utama yang menghubungkan jalan pintas menuju teluk yang Sasuke lalui sudah menyala dengan sempurna, beberapa mobil berlalu lalang menuju rumah masing-masing. Langitpun sudah berubah total menjadi hitam pekat dengan taburan bintang yang sangat cantik. Menghiraukan bajunya yang basah dan hawa dingin yang menerpanya, pikiran Sasuke terus melayang-layang mengenai Ingo, seakan-akan memang Ingolah rumahnya. Memikirkan betapa dinginnya air Lautan itu pada malam hari, seberapa asinya air itu, apakan asinnya sama seperti saat pagi hari? Dan disisa perjalanan pulang itu, pikiran Sasuke masih melayang-layang entah kemana.

" _Tadaima!"_ ucap Sasuke agak pelan ketika memasuki rumahnya.

" _Okaeri._ Ya ampun, darimana saja kau Sasuke? Dan kenapa bajumu basah begitu?" tanya Kushina dari dapur ketika melihat putra bungsunya itu melewati dapur menuju tangga yang memang bersebelahan dengan ruangan itu.

"Hn, aku baru pulang dari teluk bersama teman-teman." Bohong Sasuke. " _Kaa-san_ , apa Itachi sudah pulang?"

"Iya, dia sudah pulang sejak siang tadi dan mengurung diri di kamarnya. Cepat mandi dan panggil Itachi, makan malam sudah hampir siap."

Mendengar suruhan Kushina, Sasuke hanya mengangguk sekilas lalu menuju kamarnya. Namun sebelum itu ia mendatangi kamar Itachi, ada beberapa hal yang ingin ia pastikan terlebih dahulu. Mengenai Ingo, para kaum Mer, dan masalah Tsunade yang juga mengetahui tentang Ingo. Pokoknya ia harus berunding dahulu pada kakaknya itu dan mencari cara untuk menyembunyikan Ingo, pikir Sasuke.

Tok, tok, tok

Setelah mengetuk pintu berbahan kayu mahoni itu, tak ada jawaban apapun dari dalam kamar Itachi. Sedikit kesal Sasuke mengetuk pintu mahoni itu sekali lagi, namun hasilnya tetap nihil. Dengan sisa kesabarannya, akhirnya Sasuke menggedor pintu Itachi dengan kakinya, dan berhasil! Itachi akhirnya merenspon ketukan yang bisa dibilang tidak pelan itu dengan suara bruk dan langkah kaki yang sepertinya berlari ke arah pintu.

 _Kriett_

"Oh, kau Sas. Sudah pulang?" tanya si pemilik kamar berbasa-basi. Nampak wajah sayu khas orang baru bangun tidur di wajah tampan Itachi.

"Hn, ada yang mau aku tanyakan _Aniki_!"

"Hmm, sebaiknya bicarakan dikamar ku. Tapi jangan mengeluh begitu masuk ya!" peringat Itachi dan membuka pintu lebar-lebar agar Sasuke dapat masuk.

Dan pemandangan yang menurut Sasuke wow itu terpampang dengan jelasnya. Baju-baju bertebaran dimana-mana, buku-buku tergeletak di pojok ruangan dengan debu yang menempel, dan ya ampun! Bagaimana mungkin Itachi bisa tahan dengan kamar yang baunya mengalahkan bunga _Refflesia Arnoldi_ ini? Saraf pembau orang ini pasti sudah rusak, batin Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya jijik.

"Kapan, terakhir kali kau membersihkan kamarmu Chi?"

"Emmm, dua bulan lalu? Entahlah aku sudah lupa. Jadi, kau mau menanyakan apa?" tanya Itachi mengingatkan. Dengan hati-hati Sasuke berjalan menuju kursi yang ada di dekatnya supaya tak menginjak benda-benda Itachi.

"Maaf kalau kursimu basah, aku baru habis berenang dan belum sempat ganti baju." Ujar Sasuke dan dibalas anggukan maklum Itachi yang duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. "Jadi, kemana saja kau sejak pagi? Aku mencarimu ke teluk dan tidak menemukanmu dimanapun."

"Aaa, itu, aku. Aku pergi bersama temanku, ya temanku. Kenapa kau bertanya?" tanya Itachi balik dengan nada sedikit bergetar, melihat kegelisahan Itachi tak urungnya membuat Sasuke menarik bibirnya keatas membentuk sebuah seringai misterius.

"Ooo, pergi kemana? Apa kau menyelam sampai aku tidak menemukanmu? Apa kau pergi ke," jeda sejenak. Sasuke mengantung perkataannya dan makin memperlebar seringai kejinya melihat Itachi makin gelisah dari tempatnya duduk, "Ke Ingo?" lanjutnya.

 _Skat mat_ ,

Itachi terlihat membulatkan matanya. Mungkin kalau bisa, sejak tadi mata beriris _onyx_ nya itu sudah keluar dari matanya. Duduknya makin gelisah dengan keringat dingin yang membanjiri tubuhnya, Sasuke akui, kakaknya itu tidaklah panda berbohong ataupun menutupi emosinya seperti Kushina. Tidak seperti dirinya dan Fugaku yang dapat menyembunyikan segala sesuatu dari orang lain dengan baik.

"In-Ingo? Hahaha kau mengada-ada Sas, memang apa itu Ingo? Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Itachi cepat disertai tawa garing miliknya.

"Ingo, kaum Mer menyebutnya Ingo. Kita menyebutnya Lautan, apa aku salah Itachi-nii?" tanya Sasuke mengulangi perkataan Naruto tadi pagi dengan seringai yang makin lebar.

"Kau-kau mengetahuinya?"

"Tentu saja, dan kau sedikit mengecewakan ku. Bagaimana mungkin kau merahasiakan tempat hebat itu Chi? Tapi kata _Kaa-san_ kau sudah pulang sejak tadi siang, bagaimana bisa? Maksudku, saat kau keluar dari Ingo, lumba-lumba memberi tahukan Naruto dan kamipun segera kembali. Tapi mengapa aku bisa sampai di teluk pada sore hari?" Sasuke bertanya dengan cepat, menatap Itachi dengan tatapan bingungnya.

"Entahlah Sasuke, kau ingat waktu aku pulang saat subuh beberapa hari lalu? Padahal saat itu aku merasa baru beberapa jam di Ingo.. Kelihatannya waktu Ingo dan waktu kita itu berbeda. Semacam dunia pararel mungkin." Simpul Itachi sambil merilekskan tubuhnya. Paling tidak ia tidak harus berbohong lagi dengan Sasuke.

"Itachi, apa Tsunade mengetahui tentang Ingo?"

Dan pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Itachi agak tercengang.

"Apa maksdumu? Tapi menurutku Tsunade memang mengetahui suatu hal tentang Ingo. Bukankah orang-orang bilang ia sudah hidup sangat lama?"

"Hmm, baiklah aku akan mengganti baju mungkin juga mandi. Sebaiknya kau duluan ke dapur, makan malam sudah siap." Kata Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati pintu, membuka pintu lebar-lebar Sasuke menoleh sejenak sebelum menutup pintu mahoni itu kembali.

Setelah sampai di kamarnya, Sasuke segera membuka kemeja serta celananya yang basah di kamar mandi yang memang ada di kamarnya. Menyalakan _shower_ dan membiarkan air membilas air asin yang menempel di tubuhnya, lagi-lagi pikiran Sasuke melayang-layang ke Ingo.

Rasanya ia ingin pergi lagi ke Ingo. Bahkan rasanya ia mendengar deru ombak yang seakan memanggilnya dari sini, tapi mana mungkin. Rumahnya bisa dikatakan sangat jauh dari teluk. Mengenyahkan pikirannya itu, Sasuke mempercepat gerak mandinya. Melilitkan handuk pada pinggangnya, iapun keluar dari kamar mandi membiarkan tetesan air dari rambutnya yang lepek membasahi karpet kamarnya.

Setelah mengenakan pakaiannya dengan cepat dan mengeringkan rambutnya, Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju dapur yang sudah di tempati Itachi dan Kushina. Namun betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat seorang pria bersurai pirang tengah duduk di bangku yang seharusnya diduduki oleh Fugaku tengah berbincang dengan Itachi. Merasa dipandangi, pria itu mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum ketika melihat Sasuke.

"Aa, Sasuke-kun! Kenalkan ini teman _Kaa-san_ , Minato." Kata Kushina mengenalkan Minato, pria bersurai pirang itu.

"Hn. Uchiha Sasuke, _yoroshiku onegaishimasu_."

Setelah mengucapkan perkataan singkat itu, Sasuke segera menduduki tempat duduknya. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin Kushina membiarkan orang asing menduduki tempat Fugaku. Dan kelihatannya mulai hari ini, Minato harus terbiasa dengan aura permusuhan dari Uchiha bungsu ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Minato ini seorang penyelam. Bukankah kalian menyukai laut? Mungkin saja kalian mau menjadi seorang penyelam." Kata Kushina meletakan panci sup berukuran sedang di tengah-tengah meja makan di ruangan itu. Bau menyengat dari sup sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Sasuke lapar, mengingat dari tadi pagi ia tidak ada memakan sesuatu selain meminum air laut yang asin.

" _Hontou_? Kau seorang penyelam Minto-san?" tanya Itachi nampak antusias.

"Em, kalau kau mau kau bisa ikut dengan ku untuk menyelam di dekat batu karang yang ada di sebelah timur pelabuhan," jawab Minato tersenyum menanggapi semangat Itachi. "Besok siang aku dan teman-temanku akan pergi untuk mengecek tempat itu. Datanglah kalau kalian bisa."

"Hum, aku pasti datang. Bagaimana dengamun Sasuke?" pertanyaan diajukan Itachi kepada Sasuke, mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda berambut _reven_ yang sejak tadi hanya diam saja.

"Tidak, aku akan ke teluk besok." Jawab Sasuke singkat dan memasukan sesendok besar penuh nasi kedalam mulutnya, agak mengernyitkan dahinya ketika merasakan rasa panas dari nasi di dalam mulutnya itu.

"Apa? Ke teluk lagi? Apa kau tidak bosan ke teluk terus Sasuke-kun? Mungkin kau bisa menambah wawasan dengan ikut menyelam bersama Minato." Kata Kushina nampak tidak setuju dengan keinginan Uchiha bungsu yang ingin ke teluk.

"Tapi aku tidak tertarik. Lebih menyenangkan pergi berlayar bersama _Tou_ - _san_ dengan _Peggy_ _Gordon_." Jawab Sasuke menghentikan acara makannya dan membawa mangkuk nasi, piring berisi ikan dan mangkuk supnya pergi menuju kamarnya. Setidaknya dengan makan di sana, Sasuke bisa makan dengan tenang.

"Sasuke-kun! Aa anak itu, maaf atas sikapnya." Kushina tersenyum canggung dan hanya di tanggapi dengan anggukan maklum Minato. Dan makan malam di meja itupun berlanjut dengan keadaan hening, tidak ada yang berniat memulai percakapan dimeja itu. Tanpa Kushina serta Minato sadari, Itachi hanya menatap kepergian adiknya dengan tampang datar. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

.

:: Natsuki no Fuyu-hime ::

.

Malam berlalu dengan cepat, libur musim panaspun masih berlanjut. Pagi-pagi sekali Kushina sudah pergi bekerja pada _pub_ dekat kota, mungkin ia akan bertemu dengan pria siapalah namanya Sasuke tidak peduli. Itachi sejak tadi sudah meninggalkannya untuk pergi ke sekolah, mengingat hari ini ia mendapat giliran untuk memberi makan kelinci di sekolahnya, meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di rumah dengan setumpuk pekerjaan. Dan pagi itu Sasuke mulai dengan menyapu halaman, mencuci pakaian yang nantinya akan dijemur oleh Itachi dan mengepel lantai rumahnya.

Kira-kira saat itu pukul sembilan pagi, saat Sasuke menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Dengan kaos hitam yang dibalut dengan jaket tanpa lengan berwarna biru mudanya serta celana panjang berwarna hitam Sasukepun keluar dari rumahnya tidak lupa menutup pintunya. Tidak perlu mengkunci pintu karena kawasan rumah Sasuke termasuk aman, mengingat kota yang ditinggalinya itu adalah kota kecil. Seperti ayahnya bilang, di kota ini mereka semua saling kenal jadi jangan heran kalau setiap mereka keluar rumah akan ada orang-orang yang menyapa. Dan tujuannya kali ini adalah teluk, tentu saja untuk bertemu dengan Naruto dan menjelajahi Ingo.

"Sasuke-kun~~" panggil sebuah suara ketika Sasuke hendak memasuki jalan kecil yang merupakan jalan pintas menuju teluk yang sering ia lewati.

"Sasuke-kun mau kemana?" tanya orang itu.

"Hn, bukan urusanmu Haruno." Jawab Sasuke mendengus kasar pada gadis bersurai _pink_ yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Mou, Sasuke-kun kok begitu sih? Aaa, Sasuke-kun mau ke teluk ya? Aku ikut ya!" dan dimulailah rajukan Sakura, gadis bersurai _pink_ cerah itu.

"..."

Tanpa menoleh ke arah Sakura, Sasuke kembali melanjutkan jalannya menuju teluk. Namun lagi-lagi perjalanannya di hentikan ketika mendengar suara teman-tamannya. Ada Shikamaru si muka pemalas, Kiba beserta Akamaru anjingnya, Tayuya, Anko, dan Neji, dapat Sasuke lihat mereka semua membawa alat pancing dan jaring. Mau memancing? Batin Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Yo, Sasuke. Mau ke teluk ya? Kami ikut ya, hari ini cerah sekali untuk memancing." Sapa Kiba dan disertai gongongan Akamaru yang menyetujui perkataan Kiba.

"Hn? Bukankah hari ini kau kebagian tugas piket membersihkan kelas ya Inuzuka?" tanya Sasuke mengingatkan.

"Hehehe, aku malas, biar saja yang lain yang membersihkannya."

"Bukankah kau memang tidak mau mengerjakannya?"

"Gah, kau tak asik Tayuya!"

Percakapan merekapun berlanjut sambil berjalan menuju teluk, menghiraukan keberadaan Sakura. Bukannya mereka sombong atau pilih-pilih teman, hanya saja mereka memang tidak menyukai gadis itu. Sakura mempunyai suatu kelompok di sekolahnya dan selalu menindas orang-orang lemah dan orang yang mendekati Sasuke, bahkan Anko pun pernah ditindasnya saat ia mengetahui bahwa Anko sering bermain dengan Sasuke.

Seperti biasa, mereka akan melewati semak-semak _cranberry_ dan berjalan melalui bebatuan yang lincin. Lalu mereka akan melewati celah dua buah batu satu-persatu mengingat jalannya terlalu kecil. Setelahnya merekapun sampai pada teluk yang berpasir putih.

Dengan segera mereka menyiapkan alat pancing dengan sesekali di iringi canda tawa khas anak-anak, sampai-sampai mereka tidak menyadari pemuda bersurai _reven_ itu menjauh dan berjalan menuju celah batu karang besar yang ada di sisi teluk. Hanya gadis bermarga Haruno yang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan bingung ketika melihat Sasuke berjalan memasuki celah pada batu itu.

"Kau disini Naruto?" tanya Sasuke ketika keluar dari celah batu menuju tempat bertemunya dengan gadis bersurai pirang untuk yang pertamakalinya.

"Aaa, kau kesini lagi Sasuke? Mana Itachi? sejak tadi Kurama mencarinya." Tanya Naruto berdiri dari duduknya dan membersihkan pasir yang menempel pada gaun terusannya yang berwarna putih.

"Hn, dia masih harus memberi makan kelinci di sekolah."

"Oo, dan kelihatannya kau tidak sendirian ya kesini?" tanya Naruto ketika mendengar suara tawa dari teman-teman Sasuke dari balik batu karang.

"Ya, mereka memang selalu begitu. Hmm, Naruto bukankah kau mengatakan kau bisa membaca pikiran orang lain?" tanya Sasuke dan dibalas dengan anggukan kepala Naruto. "Bisakah aku juga membaca pikiran orang lain sepertimu?"

Sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, Naruto tampak berfikir sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke itu. "Tidak, kau tidak bisa walaupun kau berdarah campuran. Tapi kau mungkin bisa membagi pikiranmu denganku bila kau merasa tidak adil bahwa aku membaca pikiranmu seperti sekarang."

Sasuke agak tersentak ketika mengetahui gadis didepannya ini lagi-lagi membaca pikirannya. Ya, ia merasa tidak adil bahwa hanya gadis ini saja yang bisa membaca pikirannya, sehingga gadis bermanikkan _sapphire_ itu mengetahui semua rahasianya sedangkan ia tidak mengetahuai apapun mengenai Naruto. Mungkin berbagi pikiran dengan Naruto tidak ada salahnya, pikir Sasuke.

"Bagaimana caranya membagi pikiran denganmu?" tanya Sasuke tak menyadari seringai kecil pada bibir ranum Naruto.

Tanpa berkata apapun kedua tangan Naruto tampak terangkat dan menarik jaket bagian depan Sasuke sampai Sasuke menunduk ke arahnya. Dan adegan selanjutnya tidak pernah Sasuke bayangkan, bahwa gadis yang memiliki tinggi sebatas lehernya itu menciumnya, tepat dibibir. Sedikit terlena karena ciuman itu, Sasukepun membalas ciuman Naruto dengan sedikit _agresif,_ tidak menyadari bahwa sepasang mata _emerald_ melihat kejadian itu. Hingga mereka kehabisan nafas dan saling melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"Hah, hah, kau sudah menelannya?" tanya Naruto lirih dengan nafas terengah-rengah.

"Hah, hah, apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke balik dengan wajah yang agak merona. Bukankah mereka hanya berciuman? Untuk apa mereka berciuman? Jangan bilang kalau gadis didepannya ini menyukainya, pikir Sasuke sehingga wajahnya tambah merona.

Siapa yang tidak senang kalau disukai gadis semanis Naruto? Ingatlah kawan, bahwa Sasuke juga seorang pemuda yang mulai memunculkan rasa tertariknya pada seseorang, dan itu adalah hal yang wajar.

 _[ Baka! Mana mungkin aku menyukaimu. Lebih baik menyukai burung camar daripada kau. ]_

"Hah? Kenapa rasanya aku mendengar suaramu di pikiranku?" tanya Sasuke sambil menepuk-nepuk telinga kanannya pelan seakan-akan kemasukan air.

"Itu suara pikiranku, kelihatannya kau sudah menelan sedikit darahku. Kita juga bisa bertelepati kau tau? Hebat bukan!" jawab Naruto menyombongkan diri sambil menunjukan cengirannya. "Dan kelihatannya ada yang melihat kegiatan kita barusan Sasuke." Lanjut Naruto sambil menunjuk ke satu titik di belakang Sasuke.

Membalikan tubuhnya, Sasuke dapat melihat Sakura tengah menutup mulutnya dengan air mata yang siap meluncur dan wajah merah yang menahan amarahnya. Dengan cepat Sasuke menutup tubuh mungil Naruto agar tidak terkena amukan Sakura. Anko yang hanya bermain dengannya saja, tangannya dibuat terkilir. Apalagi gadis pirang dibelakangnya ini yang ketahuan berciuman dengannya?

"Sa-Sasuke-kun. Kenapa kau tega begitu? Hiks," pertanyaanpun meluncur dengan mulusnya dari bibir Sakura sebelum ia berbalik dan meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto di belakangnya.

"Hei Haruno, kau kenapa?" tanya Neji ketika melihat Sakura keluar dari celah batu di sebelah teluk dengan wajah memerah dan air mata yang membasahi wajahnya.

Tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, Sakura meninggalakan teluk dengan segudang tanda tanya di kepala Neji dan yang lainnya. Bahkan Sikamaru yang sering tertidurpun dibuatnya penasaran dengan hal yang membuat Sakura menangis. Pasti ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke, batin mereka kompak.

Kembali ke Sasuke dan Naruto. Tampak Sasuke tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya, sedangkan Naruto hanya memutar matanya malas melihat adegan _picisan_ itu. O ayolah, itu hanya ciuman biasa. Naruto yakin Sasuke dan gadis pink yang ia kira adalah pacar Sasuke pasti sudah sering melakukannya. Bukannya ia menyukai Sasuke atau mau merebut Sasuke. Hanya saja, memang begitulah caranya untuk berbagi pikiran dengan kaum Mer. Harus menelan darah yang bercampur dengan _saliva_ di rongga mulut.

"Kau tidak mau mengejarnya?" tanya Naruto pada akhiranya.

"Eh? Oo, tidak. Untuk apa, dia bukan siapa-siapaku kok." Jawab Sasuke santai walau agak tersentak diawalnya.

Namun sedetik kemudian wajahnya kembali merona merah ketika mengingat kegiatan yang mereka lakukan tadi. Dia, Uchiha Sasuke putra bungsu Fugaku dan Kushina telah mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya dengan seorang gadis Mer yang bahkan baru dikenalnya kemarin. _Kaa-san_ ternyata anakmu sungguh hebat, batin Sasuke senyam senyum sendiri. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aaa, tidak. Hanya mengingat sesuatu yang menyenangkan." Jawab Sasuke menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan agar rona pipinya sedikit tertutupi.

"Sasuke! Kau dimana?!"

Panggil sebuah suara. Kelihatannya teman-temannya itu sudah menyadari bahwa Sasuke sudah tidak ada di dekat mereka. Salah sendiri terlalu asik memancing tanpa menyadari bahwa salah seorang temannya sudah menghilang. Melihat jam tangannya Sasuke melihat waktu sudah menunjukkan waktu jam 12 siang. Cepat sekali waktu berlalu, pikir Sasuke.

"Kelihatannya mereka sudah mengetahui kau hilang." Perkataan Naruto menyadarkan Sasuke kembali dari lamunannya.

"Hn, dan kelihatannya aku harus kembali. Apa kita bisa bertelepati saat aku kembali kerumah?" tanya Sasuke memasukan tangan kirinya kedalam kantung celana panjangnya.

"Mana mungkin, kau hanya bisa menggunakan telepati itu disaat kau berada di Ingo dan dalam jarak 1 kilometer saja."

"Oh, begitu. Aku harus kembali mungkin Itachi sudah pulang."

Dan setelah mengatakan hal itu Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya singkat dan meninggalkan Sasuke untuk kembali ke Ingo. Sedangkan Sasuke kembali ketempat teman-temannya yang mencarinya. Sedikit berbasa-basi merekapun sepakat untuk kembali dengan membawa beberapa ikan dan sotong yang tertangkap di dalam ember berukuran sedang yang mereka bawa ke teluk tadi.

Sasuke tiba dirumahnya bersamaan dengan keluarnya Itachi yang hendak menjemur pakaian yang Sasuke cuci tadi pagi. Namun ia tidak sendiri, tampak disebelah Itachi, sesosok pria berambut pirang tengah bercakap-cakap denganya. Sedikit mendengus Sasuke memasuki rumah tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Itachi dan dengan segera mengurung diri di dalam kamarnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke kembali keluar dari kamarnya menuju dapur dan disana ia melihat Itachi yang tengah meminum airnya, sedikit tersedak ketika melihat kedatangan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba.

"Uhuk, kau mengagetkan ku Sas."

"Hn, mana orang itu?" tanya Sasuke tak menghiraukan Itachi yang tersedak dan duduk pada kursi meja makan.

"Orang itu? Maksudmu Minato-san?" Tanya Itachi memastikan dan dibalas anggukan Sasuke. Meletakan gelas bening berisi setengah air di atas meja, Itachi membalikan tubuhnya menatap Sasuke. "Dia baru saja pergi, katanya ia mau melihat-lihat keadaan laut."

"Oo, baguslah dia tidak lama-lama disini." Jawab Sasuke santai tidak mengindahkan tatapan tajam Itachi. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau mau kemana berpakaian rapi begitu?" lanjutnya mengalihkan topik pembicaraan tentang Mintao.

"Aku mau ke pelabuhan, kau mau ikut?"

Mendengus sebal, Sasukepun meninggalkan Itachi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Itachi. Untuk apa ia ke pelabuhan? Seperti ia mau saja bertemu dengan orang yang dengan seenaknya menempati kursi Fugaku. Tanpa Sasuke sadari, ia berjalan menuju kebun yang ada di belakang rumahnya.

Kebun yang tidak luas memang, tapi banyak ditumbuhi berbagai macam tumbuhan yang di tanam Fugaku dan Itachi dulu. Melihat banyaknya rumput liar, Sasuke berfikir membersihkan kebun tidak ada salahnya untuk mengenang Fugaku. Setidaknya ketika ayahnya pulang _nanti_ , ia akan senang melihat tumbuhannya terawat tanpa rumput liar di sekelilingnya, pikir Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

" _Tidak, kau tidak bisa walaupun kau_ berdarahcampuran _. Tapi kau mungkin bisa membagi pikiranmu denganku bila kau merasa tidak adil bahwa aku membaca pikiranmu seperti sekarang."_

Darah campuran? Apa maksudnya?, pikir Sasuke ditengah-tengah kesibukannya membersihkan kebun belakang.

Ingo, kau memang penuh misteri, pikir Sasuke menerawang menatap langit cerah di atas kepalanya.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

 **A/N** : Huwaaa, _nanda sora_? #teriak histeris.

Hehehe, sebenarnya Natsu bingung juga mau buat interaksi antara Sasuke _with his friends_ #Halah sok Inggris. Padahal maunya membuat chap ini lebih panjang lagi, tapi idenya buntu ditengah jalan dan akhirnya berakhir seperti ini #Plak. So, bagaimana minna? Cukup memuaskan atau sangat mengecewakan?

 _Sorekara_ , hari ini pengumuman kelulusan SMP kan? Bagaimana? Natsu udah liat, dan yah nilainya lumayanlah #Pundung. Paling tidak Natsu bisa diterima di SMK yang memang sudah lama jadi incaran Natsu. Walau jauh dari rumah, tapi itulah yang menjadi tantangannya #Cie elah

Sebelumnya Natsu akan membalas _review_ yang Natsu dapat, jadi tanpa berbasa-basa lagi yuk mari,

.

 **chika kyuchan :** _Arigatou_ senang rasanya ada yang menyukai fic abal Natsu ini. Hidup dan matinya Fugaku akan jelas pada beberapa _chapter_ kedepannya, tidak seru rasanya kalau Natsu bocorin sekarang #Plak. Ini sudah dilanjut semoga suka ya.

 **Indah605 :** Salam kenal juga Indah-san. _Arigatou_ karena ficnya dibilang keren. Tsunade bukan bangsa Mer, hanya saja ia mempunyai kaitan erat dengan Ingo. Bisa dibilang ia adalah seorang penjaga, penjaga apa masih dirahasiakan #plak. Ini sudah Natsu lanjut semoga suka ya.

 **Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii :** _Arigatou_ untuk _review_ nya Uzumaki-san. Rona Ingo itu, ya bisa dibilang aura. Jadi aura Ingo Sasuke begitu kelihatan, makanya Tsunade bisa tahu kalau Sasuke habis dari Ingo. Seperti perkataan(?) lumba-lumba [Chapter 1], Itachi sudah pulang. Jadi dia sudah dirumah lebih dulu dari pada Sasuke. Ini sudah lanjut semoga suka ya.

 **seryl chapter :** _Arigatou_ ficnya dibilang seru. Ini sudah lanjut semoga suka ya.

 **A-Drei chapter :** _Arigatou_ atas _review_ nya. Bagian awalnya mirip banget? Emang sengaja karena bagian awalnya itu adalah pokok ceritanya #kagakkreaktif. Niat awalnya memang mau buat gak Fem!Naru mirip seperti Faro. Apa lagi Natsu sangat suka karakter Faro, kyaa #FGmode. Tapi Natsu mikir lagi, mungkin keren kalau yang jadi pihak misteriusnya itu perempuan seperti kakaknya Faro, si Elvira.

 **SNlop :** _Arigatou_ untuk _review_ nya. Ini sudah Natsu lanjut, tapi mungkin akan lambat update. Semoga suka ya.

 **hanazawa kay :** _Arigatou_ atas _review_ nya. Haha, iya sama-sama maaf kalau ficnya abal Hanazawa-san. Ini sudah Natsu lanjut, moga suka ya.

 **UzumakiDesy :** _Arigatou_ ficnya dibilang keren. Ini sudah lanjut moga suka ya.

.

Ok itu saja, _Arigatou gozaimasu_ untuk teman-teman yang sudah mau membaca, _Reviews_ , _Favs,_ _Follows_ , atau hanya sekedar mampir. _**Review**_?

 **Next Chapter :** _ **Mélange Du Sang**_


	3. Chapter 3

INGO By Natsuki no Fuyu-hime

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort . Mystery . Adventure

Pairing : SasuFem!Naru . ItaFem!Kyuu . Slight SasuSaku

Warning :: Gaje, OOC, EYD berantakan, alur kecepatan tinggi dan emang disengaja, ancur tingkat dewa, susah dimengerti, jelek, TYPO, FemNaru, FemKyuu, aneh, judul tak sesuai dengan isi cerita, de el el. Apa bila tidak berkenan dihati silahkan KELUAR dari fic ini terimakasih.

Summary :: Duyung adalah dongeng mengenai makhluk setengah ikan dan setengah manusia. Tapi kami bukanlah tokoh fiksi tersebut, kami adalah bangsa Mer yang tinggal di kedalaman Ingo yang kalian sebut dengan Lautan. / "Kakakmu tengah bermain di Ingo." / "Sasuke tinggalkan udara, pasrah, atau kau akan tenggelam."

.

.

~o~o~ Mélange Du Sang ~o~o~

.

"Bagaimana harimu Sasuke?"

Peranyaan yang terkesan basa-basi itu meluncur dengan mulus dari bibir manis Naruto. Sekarang ini, Naruto dan Sasuke sedang berada di Ingo. Setelah lelas bermain arus, sejak tadi mereka berdua membiarkan tubuh mereka terombang-ambing dalam Ingo sambil bermandikan matahari di dekat permukaan matahari, kira-kira 10 meter dari permukaan laut. Sasuke yang mengambang sambil menghadap ke atas -permukaan laut- dan Naruto yang berenang di atasnya sambil berhadapan dengannya.

"Ya, begitulah. Biasa saja." Jawab Sasuke melipat kedua tanggannya dan meletakannya di belakang kepalanya. "Kau tahu, ada sekelompok penyelam yang hendak menyelam di dekat batu karang. Tempat kita sering bermain itu." Lanjutnya meski ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia menceritakan hal itu kepada Naruto.

"Apa? Penyelam! Mereka tidak boleh melakukan itu di Ingo!" desisi Naruto dengan sorot mata yang tajam.

"Memang kenapa mereka tak boleh melakukan itu?" Sasuke mengangkat tangannya menghalau surai pirang Naruto yang bergoyang seperti rumput laut, agar tidak mengenai wajahnya

"Bagi para penyelam itu untuk keperluan _ekspedisi_. Tapi bagi bangsa Mer, para penyelam adalah mata-mata. Mereka mengintai untuk mengambil segala hal yang ada di Ingo. Itu, itu tidak bisa dibiarkan!"

 _ **Gratak Gratak**_

"Suara apa itu?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengedarkan arah matanya ke seluruh penjuru Ingo. Namun ia hanya melihat beberapa ikan yang berenang tanpa keanehan sedikitpun.

Suara misterius itu semakin lama semakin keras, ketika ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Naruto, tampak gadis itu sudah menghilang. Ya, gadis itu meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian terapung di dalam air. Memperhatikan lebih ke atas, dapat ia lihat sesuatu terapung di permukaan Laut. Sebuah kapal, pikir Sasuke.

Kapal itu berhenti tepat di atas dirinya, dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat sesosok bersurai pirang pendek melongok dari samping kapal dan melihat tepat ke dirinya. Lama mereka saling bertatapan hingga Sasuke melihat bahwa orang itu adalah Minato. Minato memutuskan kontak mata di antara mereka dan tampak memanggil-manggil seseorang untuk membawakan sebuah jala yang sangat besar. Sasuke hendak pergi sebelum segerombolan ikan Tuna sirip biru melintas ke arahnya dan membawanya pergi, dan kegelapanpun menyapanya.

"...Suke, Sasuke. Bangun Sasuke!" bisik seseorang.

"Engh, siapa?"

"A, akhirnya kau sadar juga." Naruto mendesah pelan. Mereka masih berada di Ingo, Naruto membaringkan Sasuke di atas batu karang yang sangat besar ketika Sasuke di bawa oleh gerombolan ikan Tuna sirip biru kepadanya. Sedikit merasa bersalah karena sudah meninggalkan pemuda itu.

"Kau, kenapa meninggalkanku? Kau tahu, Minato-san melihatku tadi! Bagaimana kalau ia melaporkannya pada _Kaa-san_ ku? Kau mau kaum Mer di ketahui oleh manusia?" desis Sasuke kesal.

"Di ketahui oleh manusia? Tapi Sasuke, kau mengetahui tentang kaum Mer, dan kau adalah manusia." Ucap Naruto polos, atau sengaja polos karena sejurus kemudian seringai lebar tampak pada wajah manisnya.

Sasuke kicep mendengar perkataan Naruto. Benar juga, ia adalah manusia dan ia mengetahui tentang kaum Mer, walau hanya namanya saja. Tapi paling tidak ia mengetahui tentang Mer dan Ingo, ia mengetahui sesuatu tentang mereka. Ya, aku adalah manusia _special_ , batin Sasuke narsis.

Mendengar pikiran Sasuke, Naruto hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir dengan ke narsisan pemuda di hadapannya itu. Berdiri dari tempatnya duduk tadi, Naruto mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sasuke untuk membantu pemuda itu berdiri, atau dalam kasus mereka membantu untuk berenang.

"Ayo, kita ke tempat lain!" Kata gadis itu tersenyum sambil membawa Sasuke memasuki sebuah arus yang ada di dekat mereka.

Namun niat gadis itu terhenti, ketika seekor penyu hijau dengan ukuran yang bisa dibilang lumayan besar menghampiri mereka berdua, tampak di atas tempurung penyu itu terdapat sebuah kertas. Ok, Sasuke memang tidak tahu apa itu benar-benar kertas atau apa, mengingat bila kertas masuk ke dalam air pasti akan langsung hancur tak tersisa.

"Hm,, baiklah katakan pada tetua aku akan segera ke sana setelah mengantarkan pulang bocah udara ini." Naruto berkata kepada penyu hijau itu singkat, membiarkan tatapan bingung Sasuke yang mengarah kepadanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak, kau makhluk udara tidak mungkin mengerti." Balas Naruto dengan suara datar dan mendorong Sasuke memasuki arus diikuti dirinya. "Dan sebaiknya kau ku antar pulang lebih awal." Lanjut gadis itu tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

Awalnya Sasuke agak bingung dengan perubahan sifat Naruto. Sewaktu-waktu gadis itu bisa sangat ramah, namun semenit kemudia berubah dingin. Bahkan Sasuke pernah menyangka bahwa Naruto itu penderita DID, atau istilah kerennya kepribadia ganda melihat dari sifat gadis itu yang sering berubah-ubah layaknya arus air laut yang tengah ia gunakan untuk pulang ini. Inginnya sih sedikit mengintip isi pikiran gadis pirang disampingnya itu. Tapi tampaknya Naruto sudah memperkirakan hal itu, sehingga ia membatasi pikirannya dengan sebuah tembok besar hingga tidak dapat ditembus oleh Sasuke.

Tanpa terasa, kini mereka berdua telah tiba di depan teluk. Naruto tetap diam sejak tadi, ketika ia hendak berenang meninggalkan Sasuke. Pemuda itu menahan pergelangan tangan Naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Berhenti, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa yang tidak mungkin ku mengerti? Kenapa kau selalu menutupi sesuatu dari ku?" tanya Sasuke beruntun menatap Naruto yang sejak kedatangan penyu hijau itu diam seribu bahasa. "Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku, kita teman ingat?" lanjut Sasuke agak lirih. Ok, ia bersumpah bahwa ini adalah pertama dan terakhir saja ia mengucapkan sebuah kata dengan nada memohon.

"Maaf Sasuke, begitu banyak hal yang harus di rahasiakan. Terkadang, sebuah rahasia harus tetap menjadi sebuah rahasia. Begitu pula dengan sekarang, mungkin suatu saat nanti aku akan bercerita padamu." Dan dengan jawaban yang penuh dengan teka-teki itu, Naruto berenang meninggalakan Sasuke.

Merasa tidak ada gunanya tetap berdiam diri di sana. Sasukepun berenang menuju tepi teluk. Sensasi panas yang membakar paru-parunya kembali ia rasakan, namun tidak sesakit ketika pertama kali keluar dari Ingo. Teriknya matahari yang Sasuke rasakan ketika ia keluar dari Ingo, dan disana ia melihat Itachi, kakaknya tengah menunggu dirinya dengan wajah khawatir miliknya. Tunggu, kenapa ia memasang wajah seperti itu? Seperti ia pergi berhari-hari saja, batin Sasuke.

"Yo, _Baka-aniki_!"

"Kau kemana saja Sas? Oo, aku tau kau di Ingo bukan? Dan aku yakin kau pasti tidak tau berapa lama kau di Ingo." Itachi menatap Sasuke dengan sorot mata yang tajam, setajam ekor pari yang di keringkan.

"Hah? Memang berapa lama aku pergi? Paling Cuma beberapa jam saja." Balas Sasuke mengingat-ingat. Ia sangat yakin ia tadi pergi ke Ingo pagi-pagi sekali, dan ketika ia kembali hari sudah sesiang ini, jadi tidak mungkin salah bukan?

"Ck, kau tahu? Kau sudah pergi sejak kemarin, Sas. Iya sejak KEMARIN! Kau beruntung karena kemarin _Kaa-san_ menginap di _pub_ dan akan kembali besok pagi." Gerutu Itachi dan berjalan menuju celah batu besar untuk menuju jalan setapak yang sering mereka lalui diikuti Sasuke dari belakang. "Kau tak akan tahu seberapa takutnya aku ketika kau tidak kembali kemarin. Aku takut kau pergi meninggalkanku, meninggalkan _Kaa-san,_ seperti yang _Tou-san_ lakukan." Lanjutnya lirih.

"Tapi Itachi, kau yakin aku pergi selama itu? Kau tidak bercanda bukan?"

"Untuk apa aku bercanda?" potongnya cepat. "Sebelum itu, kita harus ke tebing samping teluk. Semalam aku berkemah disana untuk menunggumu pulang." Itachi membelokan langkahnya menuju ke selatan teluk.

Di samping teluk memang ada tebing yang tidak terlalu curam, dulu Itachi dan Sasuke sering bermain disana bila menunggu Fugaku pulang berlayar. Tempat yang indah untuk menatap matahari terbenam dengan sebuah pohon apel besar yang biasa digunakan sebagai tempat berteduh oleh penduduk sekitar. Memikirkan pohon apel, Sasuke berharap ada buah apel yang matang walau mungkin sangat mustahil mengingat ini masih dipertengahan musim panas yang terik. Tapi intinya adalah ia sangat lapar. Jika memang ia pergi sejak kemarin seperti kata Itachi, itu berati sejak kemarin pula ia belum makan.

Ketika tiba pada tebing yang Itachi maksud, nampak disana sebuah selimut yang ditahan oleh sebuah senter berwana biru dan beberapa baterai agar selimut itu tidak terbang menjauh. Sampah cemilan dan sebuah kotak bekal tergeletak tak jauh dari sana. Kelihatannya fakta mengenai Itachi kemah di tebing ini semalaman memang benar adanya.

"Apa kau masih punya sesuatu untuk dimakan?" Sasuke bertanya dengan suara yang agak pelan, kelihatannya pemuda ini malu mengakui dirinya lapar.

"Hm, masih ada _sandwich_ isi tuna, kau mau?" jawab Itachi agak ragu, adiknya itu tidak menyukai ikan tuna.

Tapi mengingat Sasuke belum makan sejak kemarin, Itachi tidak terkejut lagi ketika melihat adiknya itu mengambil _sandwich_ tanpa komentar dan mulai memakannya dalam diam. Selama adiknya makan, Itachi mulai merapikan selimut, baterai, dan senter lalu memasukannya kedalam tas. Setelah itu ia mengeluarkan sebuah plastik berukuran sedang dan mulai memungguti bukusan makanan ringan yang ia bawa untuk dibuang. Biarpun ia ini malas merapikan kamar, namun menjaga lingkungan adalah hal yang sangat diutamakan olehnya.

"Sudah? Aku mau pulang, badanku rasanya lengket sekali." Sasuke berjalan mendahului Itachi untuk pulang dan tanpa berkata apapun Itachi melangkahkan kakinya dalam diam. Karena kondisi yang terlalu lama di dalam air laut, beberapa kali Sasuke hampir terjatuh hingga ia harus dipapah oleh Itachi hingga tiba di rumah mereka.

"Sasuke kita harus menemui Nyonya Tsunade sekarang. Hari ini juga!" kata Itachi esok hari ketika melihat adiknya -Sasuke- tengah menonton sebuah acara entah apa itu dalam diam. Tanpa bersuara Sasuke hanya menaikan alisnya dengan tampang bertanya. "Pokoknya kita harus ke tempat Nyonya Tsunade. Kau mau ikut bukan? Kita bisa mencari tahu tenang Ingo, atau mengenai _Tou-san_. Mungkin." Lanjut Itachi lagi dengan memubuhkan kata _Tou-san_ , karena Itachi yakin setelah mendengar kata tersebut Sasuke akan langsung setuju,

"Kau gila? Untuk apa kita kesana? Demi _Kami-sama_ , ini pertengahan musim panas Chi. Kau mau mati gosong untuk menaiki bukit tempat tinggal Tsunade-sama? Kau yakin?"

Atau mungkin tidak.

"Tentu saja aku yakin. Aku harus menanyakan suatu hal mengenai cerita yang sering ayah ceritakan. Ingat cerita mengenai _Pemuda yang mencintai Putri Duyung melebihi hidupnya_? Aku yakin itu adalah sebuah kenyataan, sebuah fakta yang mungkin bisa membantu kita untuk mencari _Tou-san_."

"Oh, cerita itu. Mungkin kau benar, aku bahkan hampir melupakan cerita itu." Jawab Sasuke lirih. Mematikan televisi yang menayangkan entah apa itu, Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya. "Ayo kita mencari kebenaran!" serunya mantap walau tampang datarnya itu tidak membantu.

"Heh? Kau yakin tidak mau mati gosong hanya karena ke rumah Nyonya Tsunade?" ejek Itachi menghentikan langkah Sasuke yang hendak membuka pintu depan dan menatapnya dengan tampang datar miliknya. "Ck, lupakan apa yang aku katakan. Ayo cepat sebelum matahari naik semakin tinggi!" kata Itachi dengan suara yang agak meninggi, kesal dengan sikap adiknya itu.

Untuk mempersingkat waktu, mereka berdua menaiki sepedah Itachi untuk mencapai bukit tertinggi yang ada di sebelah selatan kota. Daerah yang penuh dengan pepohonan dan juga ladang anggur itu tampak sangat asri dan sangat hijau. Demi apapun didunia ini, Sasuke sangat membenci warna hijau. Hijau, hanya akan mengingatkannya kepada salah seorang temannya yang selalu berkoar mengenai semangat masa muda atau apalah itu. Menurutnya masih lebih baik warna biru seperti laut, dan ia mulai membayangi kalau pepohonan yang ada di sekelilingnya itu berwarna biru.

 _Well_ , sepertinya warna biru hanya cocok untuk laut dan langit saja, batin Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanga kuat-kuat untuk menghilangkan bayangan pohon berwarna biru.

"Sas, kelihatannya kita harus mulai berjalan." Itachi menghentikan sepedahnya dengan tatapan yang masih mengarah ke depan. Mendengar perkataan Itachi itu, Sasuke mengarahkan wajahnya kearah yang sama, kini terlihat sebuah bukit yang agak curam dengan beberapa semak yang mengering di sekeliling jalan setapak yang kelihatannya hanya bisa dilalui oleh satu orang. Dilihat dari jalannya itu, tentu saja akan sangat susah menaikinya dengan sepedah. Terutama bila mengangut beban seperti dirinya ini.

.

:: Natsuki no Fuyu-hime ::

.

"Ck, ingatkan aku kenapa kita harus melakukan ini." geram Sasuke mengusap keringat yang ada di dahinya. Merasa tidak ada gunanya kembali, Sasuke hanya bisa mengomel dalam hati ketika lagi-lagi semak belukar menggores lengannya. Walau tidak sakit, namun rasa perih itu tetap ada. Berbeda dengan Itachi yang kelihatannya baik-baik saja karena mengenakan kemeja berlengan panjang.

"Berhenti mengomel, kita sudah de- ULAR!" jerit Itachi heboh sendiri ketika melihat seekor ular derik tengah berjemur di bawah teriknya matahari dengan melingkarkan tubuhnya membentuk lingkaran di tengah jalan setapak. Sedangkan si ular sendiri hanya mengangkat kepalanya dan menjulur-julurkan lidahnya yang bercabang dua itu dengan suara derik ekornya yang berisik.

Bohong kalau Sasuke bilang dirinya tidak takut. Ular derik terkenal sangat mematikan, sekali kena gigitannya bisa dipastikan akan mengantarkan mereka pada pintu gerbang kematian yang berdaulat, adil, dan tidak makmur. Masa iya mereka mati hanya karena digigit ular? Tidak elite banget, batin Sasuke error.

"Sas, Sas, lakukan sesuatu!" lirih Itachi menjadikan Sasuke tameng seakan ia membiarkan si ular derik menggigit Sasuke duluan. Merasa wilayahnya telah dimasuki oleh orang yang sangat berisik, akhirnya si ular memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempatnya itu, mengalah. Padahal _PW_ banget, pikir si ular gondok.

Melihat ular derik itu sudah meninggalakan tempatnya. Itachipun keluar dari balik tubuh adiknya. Demi celana pendek Mr. Crab, Itachi sangat takut pada ular. Ya, ia takut pada makhluk satu itu karena dulu dirinya pernah di gigir oleh ular hijau. Untungnya ia cepat ditangani sehingga ia masih bisa hidup di dunia ini walau Sasuke sangat menyayangi hal itu. Setidaknya bila Itachi mati, kamar Itachi akan menjadi miliknya, kira-kira seperti itu pikir Sasuke kala itu.

"Ularnya sudah pergi." Sasuke berkata acuh dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

" _Kuso_ , kenapa ada orang yang mau tinggal di tempat seperti ini?" tanya Itachi agak merendahkan suaranya ketika mereka sudah tiba di depan pondok Tsunade. Sebuah pondok yang menempel pada sebuah batu yang sangat besar itu, tampak mengkilat karena tertimpa cahaya matahari. Berbeda dengan keadaan di jalan setapak yang penuh dengan semak kering, di area pondok Tsunade tampak sangat hijau. Kebun yang tidak terlalu luas itu di penuhi dengan tanaman tropis dan beberapa sayuran seperti wortel dan kentang.

Pintu pondok Tsunade tertutup. Mungkin sang tuan rumah tengah tidak ada di tempat atau mungkin juga tengah keluar rumah untuk membeli sesuatu. Panas matahari yang telah meninggi tampaknya tidak memperbaiki keadaan mereka yang kelelahan menaiki bukit. Pantas saja Tsunade selalu terlihat muda, kalau setiap hari ia harus berolah raga sekeras itu untuk tiba di pondoknya, pikir Sasuke. Teriknya cuaca membuat tenggorokan Sasuke kering, ketika hendak bertanya langkah selanjutnya yang mereka ambil pada Itachi, tampaklah kakaknya itu sudah kenyap entah kemana.

Mendengus keras ketika Sasuke tahu bahwa kakaknya telah meninggalkannya. Tiba-tiba saja, cahaya matahari yang terik di atasnya meredup karena diblokir oleh sesuatu. Ketika Sasuke mendongakakan kepalanya ke arah matahari itu, ia melihat Tsunade dengan pakaian berwarna coklat tanahnya tengah berdiri di diatas bagian bukit yang lebih tinggi sambil membawa sebuah ember.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini nak?" tanya Tsunade menghampiri Sasuke dengan suaranya yang rendah seperti deru ombak yang menerjang batu karang.

"Pertanyaan yang sama berlaku untukmu Tsuande-sama?"

"Aa, aku tengah mencari madu di pinggir goa yang ada di sana. Apa kau kemari dengan Itachi?"

"Iya, tadinya. Tapi sekarang entah kemana perginya." Sasuke menjawab dengan suara yang nyaris menyerupai bisikkan namun masih dapat didengar oleh Tsunade. Merasa suhu di luar ruang semakin panas, Tsunadepun mengajak Sasuke untuk memasuki pondoknya.

Namun nampaknya Sasuke enggan untuk memasuki pondok itu. Pondok yang terlihat agak besar itu memiliki aura yang tidak mengenakan bagi Sasuke. Terlalu mencengkam, terlalu pekat, seakan tekanan dari segala arah mengarah kepadanya. Ia merasa terjepit hanya karena melihat pondok itu.

Pluk

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo masuk!" ajak Itachi dari arah sampingnya sambil menepuk pundak sebelah kanan Sasuke. Sedikit menaikan alisnya, jelas sekali Sasuke bingung dari mana saja kakaknya itu dan sejak kapan ada disampingnya. "Aku tadi baru dari pancuran disebelah pondok ini." jelas Itachi ketika melihat tatapan Sasuke.

"Pancuran? Darimana kau tahu?"

Itachi menatap Sasuke dengan dahi berkerut, tampak berfikir dan semenit kemudian ia tampak menepuk dahinya merutuki keteledorannya. "Apa aku lupa mengatakan bahwa aku pernah kesini dengan _Tou-san_ sebelumnya?" Sasuke mengangguk. "Dulu aku pernah kesini dengan _Tou-san_ , dan _Tou-san_ lah yang memberi tahukanku bahwa diamping kiri pondok ini ada pancuran untuk minum. Karena aku sudah haus sekali, jadi aku tinggal deh. Hehehe." Lanjut Itachi cengengesan.

"Kalian tidak mau masuk?" suara Tsunade terdengar dari arah pondok. Tanpa banyak bicara, Itachi pun mengikuti langkah Tsunade memasuki pondok dan memberi kode agar Sasuke juga ikut masuk.

Sempit, pikir Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya ketika memasuki pondok yang dari luar terlihat sangat besar itu. Mengapa bisa pondok sebesar itu mempunyai ruangan yang begini sempitnya? Atau itu hanya perasaannya saja? Batin Sasuke bingung. Di tengah-tengah ruangan ada sebuah meja berbentuk lingkaran dengan diameter 1 meter, diatas meja itu ada sesuatu yang di tutup dengan tudung saji dan sebuah teko teh yang sudah usang. Sedangkan di bagian pojok kanan ruangan kelihatannya ada sebuah dapur kecil.

"Duduklah nak!" kata Tsunade membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke yang sejak tadi tidak beranjak dari pintu pondok. Setelah melihat Sasuke duduk di sebelah Itachi, Tsunadepun menuangkan teh untuk Sasuke. "Jadi apa yang ingin kalian tanyakan tentang dongeng itu?"

Apakah Sasuke sudah bercerita mengenai keahlian meramal Tsunade? Kelihatannya hal itu sedang berlaku pada mereka berdua. Tsunade hanya menatap mereka, ketika tidak ada satupun dari Sasuke atau Itachi yang membenarkan perkataan Tsunade. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, atau yang lebih tepatnya Sasuke tengah berperang dengan pikiran dan batinnya.

' _Sempit, sesak, bukan begitu, Sasuke?'_

' _Ingo jauh lebih luas, Kau harus ke Ingo. Sasuke.'_

' _Di Ingo kau bisa bersenang-senang selamanya, kau harus ke Ingo SEKARANG!'_

"Jadi menurutmu itu benar-benar terjadi?" suara Itachi memacah keheningan, mengembalikan kesadaran Sasuke ke kenyataan. Dengan gerakan perlahan Sasuke meminum tehnya membiarkan Itachi yang berbicara, menghiraukan keringat dingin yang menetes pada dahinya entah sejak kapan. Mungkin sejak ia merasa pondok Tsunade itu sangat sempit baginya.

"Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Tsunade tidak menjawab pertanyaan Itachi.

.

Berenang, gadis itu terus berenang melewati bebatuan karang yang menjulang tinggi hingga mencapai permukaan laut. Sebisa mungkin menghindari lubang-lubang yang merupakan sarang belut pada batu karang tersebut, agar tak mengigit jari tangan atau kakinya hingga putus. Melawan arus laut yang semakin menjadi karena sesuatu yang paling ditakutkan telah bangkit, mengamuk untuk meminta kebebasannya. Meraba permukaan sebuah karang yang memiliki ukuran paling besar diantara yang lainnya, Naruto memasuki lubang besar yang ditutupi dengan gangang laut yang lebat itu dalam diamnya. Suara gemuruh orang yang tengah berdebat dapat ia dengar ketika memasuki bagian dalam karang besar itu, terdapat banyak tempat duduk yang terbuat dari batu yang sudah dipenuhi kaum Mer lainnya yang tengah berdebat entah apa. Yang menjadi bagian depan ruangan itu terdapat sebuah batu besar berwarna biru seperti permata.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga _fidèle disciple_ Jiraya." Kata seseorang kaum Mer berbadan tambun menatap dirinya tajam, "Kau muridnya, atau mungkin lebih. Kau pengikutnya. Biarpun kau bukan anak kandungnya, tapi kau adalah penerus Jiraya kelak. Apakah aku salah?" lanjutnya dengan suara yang berdesis berbahaya.

Berenang mendekati orang itu, Naruto menyentu batu berwarna biru bagaikan permata yang dilihatnya pertama kali sebelum berkata, "Tobirama-san, dari perkataanmu itu, tidak ada yang salah. Aku memang _fidèle disciple_ Jiraya-sama, dan akan menjadi penerusnya kelak." Sedikit menghela nafas, Naruto kembali berkata, "Tapi aku yakin bukan hal itu yang akan di bincangkan sekarang bukan?"

Tobirama terdiam sejenak dan menyentuh batu yang sama seperti Naruto sentuh diawal sebelum berkata, " _Fidèle discipleI_ Jiraya, kau memang sangat mirip denganya." Menjeda perkataannya Tobirama membalikan tubuhnya untuk menghadap kepada para bangsa Mer yang sejak tadi hanya mengamati pembicaraan mereka berdua dalam diam. "Bangsa Mer sekalian, seperti yang kita ketahui, Kraken telah bangkit!" kata Tobirama mengundang gumaman ketakutan serta kecemasan dari bangsa Mer.

Memutar matanya bosan, seorang pemuda berambut oranye kemerahan bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berenang mendekati Naruto, lalu menyentuh batu yang sama seperti Naruto dan Tobirama sebelum berbicara. "Tenanglah bangsa Mer, Kraken memang telah bangkit. Tapi pasti ada cara untuk menidurkannya kembali seperti 100 tahun yang lalu." kata pemuda itu menatap Naruto, dan dibalas dengan anggukan kepala dari Naruto pertanda ia harus melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku dan adik-adikku, telah menemukan seseorang yang mungkin bisa membantu kita. Seseorang seperti Madara."

"Madara? Maksudmu orang yang menidurkan Kraken 100 tahun lalu?" tanya Tobirama sedikit tersentak mendengar perkataan pemuda bersurai oranye itu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Hm, aku dan adik-adikku menemukan generasi Madara. Keturunan langsung dari orang itu, hanya saja," katanya sedikit tidak yakin, menatap Naruto kembali dan mendapatkan anggukan kepala mantap seakan memberi sedikit semangat untuknya berbicara. "Hanya saja dia adalah seorang _Mélange Du Sang_."

.

"Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja, nak?" tanya Tsunade khawatir melihat Sasuke yang berkeringa sebanyak itu, seakan dia dipanggang di dalam ovel selama berjam-jam. Sedangkan Itachi yang disebelahnya hanya menatap bingung pada Sasuke, apakah pondok Tsunade sepanas itu? pikirnya.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya saja," ragu melanjutkan perkataannya Sasuke lebih memilih diam dan menundukan kepalanya dalam, seakan lantai marmer pondok Tsunade itu lebih menarik dari pada pembicaraan mereka.

"Kau merasa ruangan ini sempit bukan? Sesak selama ada di pondokku, bukan begitu Sasuke?"

Tidak perlu terkejut lagi, bukankah Sasuke sudah pernah mengatakan bahwa wanita entah berusia berapa tahun didepannya ini bisa meramal masa depan dan masa lalu? Jadi bukan hal yang wow lagi kalau wanita itu sudah mengetahui hal-hal yang akan terjadi kedepannya nanti. Itachi yang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya bisa menjadi penonton melihat tingkah Tsunade dan Sasuke yang seperti saling menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Hah, harusnya aku tidak menyembunyikan hal ini lebih lama." Gumam Tsunade dapat didengar oleh baik oleh Itachi yang duduk tepat dihadapan Tsunade. Mengkerutkan keningnya, Itachi hendak membuka mulunya bertanya sebelum sebuah suara mendahului niatnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Tsunade-sama?"

"Seperti Fugaku, kalian mempunyai unsur yang mengikat kalian." Mulai Tsuade menatap Itachi dan Sasuke bergantian, menghembuskan nafas seakan tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat berat Tsunade kembali berkata sambil menatap Sasuke lurus pada mata _onyx_ nya, "Unsur Ingo pada Sasuke lebih kuat dari pada unsur tanahnya. Singkatnya kau memiliki darah Mer."

"Tunggu! Kau mengetahui Mer? Maksudku bangsa Mer?" potong Itachi cepat menatap Tsunade dengan pandangan menyelidik. "Lalu, kalau Sasuke mempunyai unsur Ingo didalam dirinya, apakah aku juga memilikinya? Aku kakaknya bukan?" lanjutnya dengan nada antusias.

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Tsunade berkata dengan suaranya yang rendah nyaris seperti sebuah bisikan, "Tidak! Unsur tanahmu lebih dominan dari pada Ingo, sama seperti Kushina. Tapi kau tetap memiliki darah Mer." Mengambil sepotong kue di bawah tudung saji dan meletakannya ke atas piring kedua orang dihadapannya itu, Tsunade kembali membuka mulutnya. "Tolong ambilkan toples madu dibelakangmu Sasuke."

Menurut, Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya dan melihat toples dengan madu yang mengisi setengahnya di atas meja yang berada dibelakangnya. Ragu, Sasuke berdiri dan mengambil toples itu. dan perasaan itu kembali hadir, perasaan yang terasa seperti paru-parunya di genggam tangan besi membuatnya sesak. Lagi, ia merasa bahwa dinding di ruangan itu seakan menghimpitnya tidak memberikan ruang untuk bergerak sedikitpun, ia inggin berteriak sekeras mungkin namun ia tahan hingga duduk kembali ketempatnya memberikan toples berisi madu pada Tsunade.

Melihat wajah tertekan Sasuke, Tsunade memberika segelas air putih yang sebelumnya ia beri sedikit garam. Sasuke hanya memandang gelas pemberian Tsunade dengan kening berkerut sama halnya dengan Itachi, "Minumlah, paling tidak kau tidak akan tertekan selama berada di pondokku."

Dengan perasaan ragu Sasuke meminum air yang berisi garam itu. Awalnya hanya seteguk, dan ia merasakan sensai yang sangat menyegarkan. Bahkan tadi ketika ia kehausan, teh yang diberikan Tsunade tidak bisa menyegarkan dahaganya, dan dengan rakus ia meminur air pada gelas bening itu hingga kandas tak tersisa.

"Kelihatannya unsur Ingomu sudah mulai kelihatan." Gumam Tsunade melihat Sasuke yang menghabiskan air garam itu dengan rakusnya. Mengalihkan pandangannya ia mencoba untuk berbicara dengan Itachi, "Unsur tanahmu sangat kuat, kelihatannya kau bisa mengantikanku kelak."

"Emm, nyonya Tsunade. Sebenarnya kenapa kau mengatakan bahwa kami mempunyai unsur Ingo dan tanah?" tanya Itachi menatap Tsunade penuh tanya.

"Itu karena kalian adalah _Mélange Du Sang_." Jawab Tsunade tersenyum kecil.

" _Mél-_ apa tadi?"

" _Mélange Du Sang_ maksudmu darah campuran?" sela Sasuke dengan pandangan kosong seakan tengah menerawang sesuatu, sedangkan Tsunade makin melebarkan senyumnya sambil mengangkat bahu acuh. Berpura-pura misterius walau Sasuke sudah mengetahui artinya, itu bahasa Mer. Sasuke juga tidak mengerti mengapa ia bisa mengetahui artinya, padahal ia hanya pernah belajar beberapa kosa kata saja dengan Naruto. Mungkin unsur Ingonya sudah muncul, biar bagaimanapun juga darah Mer mengalir pada darahnya, pikir Sasuke agak senang.

"Kau mengetahui artinya?" tanya Itachi menatap Sasuke yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan kepala dari Sasuke. "Jangan bercanda Sasuke, kau tahukan darah tidak bisa dicampur!" lanjutnya agak melotot menatap adik satu-satunya itu.

Plak

Kenapa disaat-saat tertentu Itachi bisa se- _baka_ ini? batin Sasuke menepuk dahinya hingga meninggalkan bekas merah pada dahi mulusnya itu. Sedangkan Tsunade hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar perkataan Itachi. Ow, ia sungguh tidak pernah menyaka bahwa pikiran Itachi bisa selucu itu.

"Haha, nanti kau akan tahu maksudnya Itachi." kata Tsunade berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan menuju pintu pondok yang menghubungkan ke dunia luar, "Ayo ikut aku. Akan aku tunjukan sesuatu yang keren."

Sasuke dan Itachi saling pandang ketika melihat Tsunade keluar dari pondoknya. Mengobrol lewat mata walau akhirnya mereka malah bingung sendiri. Malas bertatapan mata yang menurutnya tak penting, Sasuke bangkit dari tempatnya duduk, setidaknya lihat sisi positifnya. Ia bisa keluar dari tempat sempit dan sesak seperti pondok Tsunade ini. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat beberapa centi, tersenyum senang seakan ia telah dipenjara selama bertahun-tahun. Asik dengan pikirannya sendiri, Sasuke tidak menyadari bahwa Itachi telah meninggalkannya.

"Hoi, mau sampai kapan kau berdiri dan tersenyum seperti orang stress disitu?" Itachi menatapnya dari depan pintu pondok dengan pandangan bosan, menyentakan Sasuke dari pikirannya yang kacau. "Cepatlah, kasihan nyonya Tsunade menunggu!" lanjutnya berjalan meninggalakan pintu pondok.

Mendengus akan sikap semena-mena kakaknya itu, Sasuke akhirnya mengikuti arah perginya Tsunade dibelakang Itachi mengingat jalan yang ditempuh oleh mereka bertiga adalah jalan setapak. Sama seperti jalan yang mereka lalui untuk mencapai rumah Tsunade, jalan setapak itu juga penuh dengan semak belukar yang kering akibat panasnya terik matahari dipertengahan musim panas ini dan jangan lupa jeritan-jeritan histeris Itachi ketika melihat ular-ular derik yang sedang berjemur. Setelah sesi jejeritan yang hampir membuat telinga Sasuke berdenging keras, mereka tiba disebuah mulut goa yang sangat luas. Ditengah-tengah mulut goa ada sesuatu berbentuk kotak, tidak ada lima kotak yang berjejer rapi di mulut goa itu.

"Untuk apa kita kemari nyonya Tsunade?"

"Itachi, coba kau bicara dengan lebah-lebah itu." suruh Tsunade menatap lurus pada kotak-kotak itu, tidak menunjuk, hanya menatapnya.

"Untuk apa kau menyuruh _Aniki_ bicara dengan lebah itu?" Sasuke menunjuk kotak yang merupakan sarang lebah itu, dan sedetik kemudian lebah-lebah yang tadinya tenang mulai berdengug marah dan terbang berputar-putar diatas mulut goa itu, sesekali ada yang terbang mengarah Sasuke namun terhempas seakan Sasuke memiliki sebuah pelindung disekitar tubuhnya.

"Jangan menunjuk mereka seperti itu," desisi Tsunade tidak senang dengan perbuatan Sasuke. Melangkahkan kakinya ia mengisyaratkan Itachi agar datang mengikutinya mendekati sarang lebah. "Mereka tidak suka di tunjuk, itu sama saja merendahkan hasil kerja keras mereka. Mereka tersinggung." Lanjutnya entah berkata pada Sasuke atau Itachi, atau mungkin kepada keduanya.

Semenit, lima menit, terlewati dengan cepat. Dari sudut matanya, Sasuke melihat Itachi masih bercakap-cakap dengan lebah dalam kotak itu. Tsunade masih disamping Itachi sesekali nampak ikut dalam pembicaraan Itachi dan para lebah, entahlah ia tak yakin apakah lebah-lebah itu bisa diajak berkomunikasi karena sejak tadi Sasuke hanya mendengar suara gemuruh kepakan sayap para lebah, sangat berisik. Setelah tiga puluh menit menunggu, akhirnya Itachi mengehentikan percakapan itu dan menghampiri Sasuke dengan wajah yang cerah.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan lebah-lebah itu?" mulai Sasuke menatap para lebah dan Tsunade yang masih mengobrol.

"Ternyata mereka sangat menyenangkan," jawab Itachi tidak nyambung setelahnya menatap Sasuke dengan bola mata yang berbinar. "Kau tahu-"

"Tidak aku tidak tahu apapun." Potong Sasuke cepat dengan tampang bosannya.

"Ck, kau ini." decak Itachi kesal akan kelakuan Sasuke, "Kau tahu, mereka bisa meramal nasib masa depan!" lanjutnya melupakan kekesalannya pada Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengangkat sebelah alis matanya tampak tak tertarik sediktpun. Kalau mereka bisa meramal apa hebatnya? Bukankah Tsunade juga bisa melakukannya, pikir Sasuke sinis.

"Tadi aku bertanya kepada mereka mengenai _Tou-san_ ," kata Itachi menjeda perkataannya ingin melihat reaksi dari Sasuke. Dan benar saja,mendengar kata _Tou-san_ tak ayal membuat Sasuke menatap Itachi dengan raut wajah penasaran. "Mereka bilang ada kemungkinan _Tou-san_ berada di Ingo mengingat unsur domianan _Tou-san_ adalah Ingo."

.

.

 **TBC**

.

 **A/N** : Hwaaa, _chap_ 3 selesai. Apa ini termasuk _update_ kilat? #Gampared

Natsu hanya ingin membuat jalan cerita yang berbeda. Jadi agak susah untuk mencari alur cerita agar nyambung, tidak membosankan, dan menoton. Natsu hanya ingin membuat sesuatu yang susah ditebak, berbeda dari cerita yang lain. Tapi, kelihatannya Natsu kurang berbakat deh. Hiks.. hiks.. sedihnya. Dan kelihatannya Natsu akan lama _update_ karena sekolah sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Yey, sekolah baru, seragam baru, kakak OSIS baru *q* #Ditendang.

Kira-kira seragam Natsu sudah selesai dijahit belum ya? #CurCol

Tapi sebelumnya Natsu akan membalas review yang Natsu dapat, jadi tanpa berbasa-basa lagi yuk mari,

.

 **Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii** : Iya, darah campuran dalam fic Natsu ini maksudnya mempunyai semacam unsur atau elemen. Tapi disini hanya ada dua macam unsur, tanah dan Ingo (Laut). Sasuke manusia seutuhnya kok, cuma unsurnya saja yang kecampur. MinaKushi? Yup, mereka bukan ortu Naru, biar beda gitu ceritanya #Plak. Terima kasih atas _review_ nya, ini sudah lanjut semoga suka ya.

 **margareta310** : Terima kasih atas _reveiw_ nya. Ini sudah lanjut, semoga suka ya.

 **Indah605** : Yup, kakak beradik itu memang darah campuran. Di fic Natsu ini, Kushina itu memang ibu kandung Uchiha bersaudara kok. Mengenai Mikoto, ia punya peran sendiri tapi masih jadi rahasia. Tunggu saja penjelasan di chap berikutnya. Terima kasih sudah me _review_ dan semangatnya _,_ ini lanjutannya semoga suka ya.

 **hanazawa kay** : Sama-sama, ini lanjutannya semoga suka ya.

 **SNlop** : Hehehe iya-ya, jujur setelah baca _review_ **SNlop,** Natsu langsung mikir apa ya bedanya isi batin dengan isi pikiran? Wong, sama-sama kata yang tidak diucapkan kok #Plak. Tapi marilah kita menganggap, bahwa isi batin itu berasal dari hati yang paling dalam dan isi pikiran itu dari kepala, biar ada perbedaannya gitu #Gampared. Terima kasih sudah me _review_ , ini sudah lanjut semoga suka ya.

 **Riv** : Benarkah? Kalau _My Girlfriend is a Gumiho_ sih, Natsu tahu. Tapi kalau _Grimm_ , Natsu kurang tahu #Cengengesan. Maaf Mimato itu maksudnya Minato atau Mikoto? Kalau Kushina bukan bangsa Mer, dia bahkan tidak tahu apapun mengenai laut dan Tsunade juga bukan bangsa Mer. Tsunade adalah penjaga, nanti ada ceritanya dia menjadi penjaga apa tunggu saja di chap berikutnya. Ya, bagi Naruto ciuman itu hanya ritual beda dengan ciuman tanda kasih sayang (baca: cinta), jadi tentu saja ia juga pernah ciuman(ritual) dengan orang lain, tapi orang itu masih jadi rahasia, Riv mau menebak mungkin #Plak.

Mengenai Kushian bekerja di Pub itu, Natsu pernah baca sebuah artikel mengenai Pub di Inggris. Mereka hanya menyediakan minuman beralkohol, non-alkohol dan beberapa makanan. Setiap musim pertandingan bola dunia, mereka bisanya memasang layar lebar untuk menonton bola. Pokoknya kesannya seperti _cafe_ tapi dengan pengunjung berusia 18 tahun ke atas. Kebanyakan pub ramah, tempat yang aman tetapi minoritas bisa gaduh. Tempat yang cocok untuk janda seperti Kushina untuk bekerja bukan? #DilemparWajan

.

.

Ok itu saja, Arigatou gozaimasu untuk teman-teman yang sudah mau membaca, _Reviews, Favs, Follows_ , atau hanya sekedar mampir. _**Review?**_

 **Next Chapter : Gelombang Besar**


	4. Chapter 4

INGO By Natsuki no Fuyu-hime

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort . Mystery . Adventure

Pairing : SasuFem!Naru . ItaFem!Kyuu

Warning :: Gaje, OOC, EYD berantakan, alur kecepatan tinggi dan emang disengaja, ancur tingkat dewa, susah dimengerti, jelek, TYPO, FemNaru, FemKyuu, aneh, judul tak sesuai dengan isi cerita, de el el. Apa bila tidak berkenan dihati silahkan KELUAR dari fic ini terimakasih.

Summary :: Banjir dahsyat telah menerjang kota pinggir laut, Konoha. Simpul ombak terlepas, Naruto keluar dari teluk untuk mencari bantuan. Dan jauh di dasar laut, sesosok monster menggeliat bangun dari tidurnya. Menurut legenda bangsa Mer, hanya darah campuran yang bisa menyelamatkan mereka. Keselamatan Ingo tergantung pada Sasuke! / Buih nafas terakhirnya lolos begitu saja dari bibirnya dan mengambang kepermukaan sebelum kesadarannya menghilang.

.

.

~o~o~ Gelombang Besar ~o~o~

.

Sudah lewat dari tujuh hari setelah kejadian _Itachi berbicara dengan lebah_ , Sasuke sama sekali tidak ada ke teluk karena larangan Itachi. Entahlah, namun yang pasti Itachi takut terjadi apa-apa pada adiknya itu. Instingnya mengatakan akan ada hal yang buruk akan datang beberapa waktu lagi, dan sejauh ini instingnya tidak pernah salah, jadi sebisa mungkin Itachi menjauhkan Sasuke dari teluk atau yang lebih tepatnya lautan, Ingo. Dan selama itu juga Itachi memutuskan untuk tidur dikamar adiknya dengan alasan kamarnya berantakan dan ia mulai tidak nyaman, menghiraukan teriakan Sasuke yang protes menyuruhnya membersihkan kamarnya sendiri.

Seperti malam ini, lagi-lagi pekikan frustasi Sasuke terdengar untuk sekian kalinya dari arah kamar pemuda itu.

"Menjauhlah dari tempat tidurku Chi!" bentak Sasuke melihat Itachi yang dengan seenak perutnya tidur tengkurap diatas tempat tidur dengan _bedcover_ berwarna crem pucat yang dapat diketahui sebagai tempat tidur milik Uchiha Sasuke. Namun respon Itachi sangatlah tidak memuaskan Sasuke, Itachi hanya meliriknya sekilas sebelum detik selanjutnya ia membaca buku yang ia letakan didekat bantal. Sial apa maunya orang ini? pikir Sasuke menggeram marah.

"Oh, ayolah Sasuke." Mulai Itachi, tidak tega juga ia melihat adiknya yang sefrustasi itu meski ia tahu bahwa sumber frustasi Sasuke berasal dari dirinya. Mendudukkan dirinya diatas tempat tidur milik Sasuke, Itachi menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan memelas yang sangat dibuat-buat. "Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya? Kamarku berantakan, dan aku tidak nyaman tidur disana. Jadi biarkan kakak mu yang tampan ini tidur disini ya?!"

Ok, Sasuke tahu perkataan Itachi itu sudah termasuk pemaksaan. Lihat saja tanda seru yang bersarang pada perkataan orang itu yang tidak disembunyikan sedikitpun, ingin rasanya ia melempar kakaknya itu ke kawah gunung merapi seperti berita yang sedang heboh baru-baru ini atau mungkin ke lautan segitiga bermuda. Tapi ngomong-ngomong tentang laut, sudah berapa lama ia tidak pernah mengunjungi Ingo? Ia merindukan warna lautan yang sangat biru, ia merindukan rasa asin air laut ketika tidak sengaja masuk ke dalam mulutnya, ia bahkan merindukan keseruan bermain arus dengan Naruto. Apakah gadis itu merindukannya?

Mengenyahkan pikiran itu sejenak, Sasuke menatap Itachi kembali dengan tatapan terganasnya. "Jujur Chi, kau aneh belakangan ini." katanya. "Sepanjang umurku mengenalmu, kau tidak pernah sedikitpun mengeluh tentang kamarmu yang berantakan seperti habis diterjang badai itu, kupikir kau sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan itu."

Itachi diam saja sebagai respon, seakan meminta Sasuke melanjutkan perkataannya. Mendudukan dirinya pada kursi belajar yang berada didekatnya, Sasuke balas menatap Itachi dengan kilat kebingungan yang tidak terlalu kentara. "Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?"

Setelah tiga puluh detik terlewati dengan diamnya Itachi. Itachi akhirnya menyerah. "Aku hanya merasa akan ada hal buruk yang datang." Katanya sediki gelisah seperti saat pertama kalinya Sasuke bertanya tenang Ingo, ketika adik kecilnya itu mengetahui rahasia yang ia simpan.

"Kau mengetahuinya dari mana Chi?"

"Insting." Singkat, padat, dan sangat mengundang tanda tanya dari Sasuke. Menghela nafas seakan mengatakan Sasuke adalah orang teridiot di dunia karena tidak percaya, Itachi menatap Sasuke balik. "Kau tahukan instingku tidak pernah salah, seperti insting ikan lele yang dapat meprediksikan gempa. Kau mengerti maksudku bukan?"

Menggelangkan kepalanya singkat, Sasuke hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya menatap Itachi. "Lalu, hal buruk apa yang akan terjadi?" menjeda perkataannya Sasuke membenarkan posisi duduknya yang mulai tidak nyaman. "Apa banjir akan menghantam rumah kita? Apa Naruto akan keluar dari teluk dan berenang ke arah kita?" tantang Sasuke dengan senyum miring terpangpang diwajahnya.

"..."

Lagi-lagi Itachi diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke tetap menatap Itachi yang mulai merebahkan dirinya dengan posisi terlentang dan menatap lurus kearah langit-langit kamar seakan-akan ia bisa membuat sebuah lubang besar disana hanya dengan menatapnya saja. Lima menit berlalu dengan keheningan yang dibuat. Itachi yang tetap menatap langit-langit dan Sasuke yang sabar menanti jawaban Itachi.

"Entahlah," Mulai Itachi masih menatap langit-langit kamar tanpa menatap Sasuke, melirik lewat sudut matanya Itachi tahu bahwa Sasuke sedang menghembuskan nafas kasar –kesal. "Tapi, aku yakin sekali kalau akan ada hal yang buruk." Lanjutnya menganti gaya berbaringnya menjadi menyamping membelakangi Sasuke. "Benar-benar buruk." Lirihnya namun masih bisa didengar Sasuke.

"Sasu, Itachi! Makan malam siap!"

Dan keadaan canggung itu diselamatkan oleh teriakan Kushina dari lantai bawah. Kali ini Minato tidak ikut makan malam bersama karena ia harus berada di pelabuhan untuk melakukan sesuatu tentang penyelamannya, dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum senangnya. Selama makan malam itu, Kushina jadi sangat banyak bicara, entahlah atau mungkin itu hanya perasaan Sasuke semata?

' _Kau tak ingin ke Ingo?'_

Lagi-lagi bisikan dari kepalanya terdengar, bisikan itu semakin jelas ia dengar akhir-akhir ini. bujuk rayu yang menyuruhnya untuk datang ke Ingo. Omongan Kushina yang membicarakan sesuatu di tempat kerjanyapun sama sekali tidak didengarnya. Kembali perasaan sesak seakan-akan tempat yang ia pijak semakin menghimpitnya Sasuke rasakan, perasaan saat ia berada didalam pondok Tsunade. Namun kali ini lebih sesak dan menyakitkan. Dengan keringat dingin yang mengucur di pelipisnya, Sasuke bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan mengambil segelas air serta garam dari laci dapur.

"Sasu, jangan menaruh garam dalam airmu. Tidak sehat!" Peringat Kushina melihat putranya mencampur air dengan dua atau mungkin empat sendok garam. Bahkan untuk masakanpun tidak memerlukan garam sebanyak itu. Apa yang terjadi pada putranya? Pikir Kushina khawatir.

Sasuke menghiarukan peringatan Kushina dan meminum air garam itu dengan rakus. Seteguk,dua teguk, hingga air dalam gelas bening itu habis tidak tersisa tapi perasaan sesaknya masih belum teratasi. Mengambil air lagi, dan kali ini lebih banyak Sasuke terus mencampurnya dengan garam lalu meminumnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Hingga tiga gelas air garam yang ia minum berhasil mengatasi rasa sesaknya.

"Sasuke, kau kenapa sayang? Jangan minum air garam terlalu banyak tidak sehat." Ujar Kushina lagi mengambil gelas berisi setengah air garam dari tangan Sasuke dan membuangnya ke _washtafel_. Setelahnya ibu dari Uchiha bersaudara itu menyuruh Sasuke duduk dan melanjutkan makan malamnya kembali.

Keadaan ruang makan menjadi hening seketika. Hanya suara dentingan alat makan saja yang terdengar. Namun tiba-tiba saja lampu gantung yang berada diatas meja makan mereka bergerak-gerak dengan liar, sup yang berada didalam mangkuk bergetar dan sebagaian tumpah keatas taplak meja. Dengan situasi itu mereka bisa menyimpulkan apa yang terjadi, hanya orang bodoh yang tidak menyadari bahwa saat itu tengah terjadi gempa.

"Cepat keluar dari rumah!" suruh Kushina menggiring kedua anaknya untuk keluar rumah. Keadaan diluar sangat heboh, para tetangga yang nampaknya juga sedang makan malam tampak berhamburan keluar rumah dan berdiam dipinggir jalan sambil bertanya-tanya satu dengan yang lain.

"Kelihatannya, insting ikan lelemu benar-benar terjadi Chi." Bisik Sasuke pada kakaknya yang nampak menatap kearah langit selatannya yang menuju kearah pantai, setidaknya itu yang Sasuke pikirkan.

"Bukan Sasuke." Bantah Itachi tanpa menoleh kearah Sasuke. Pandangannya masih mengarah kearah selatan dimana tampak banyak burung camar yang terbang menjauhi arah laut. Walau samar karena pengaruh jarak yang sangat jauh, Itachi dapat melihat awan-awan hitam terbentuk ditengah laut. "Ini baru awalnya." Lanjutnya dengan suara rendah menyerupai bisikan seperti suara Tsunade namun lebih berat.

.

Para petinggi kaum Mer berenang dengan kecepatan penuh menuju sebuah palungan yang sangat dalam ditengah laut, mereka semua melawan arus ikan-ikan bonito dan tuna yang berenang menjauhi palung tersebut. Meski keadaan laut saat itu sangat gelap, namun para petinggi kaum Mer dapat melihat didalam kegelapa dengan bantuan ikan lentera. Mereka berhenti sekitar dua puluh meter dari palung _Mariana_ yang mempunyai kedalaman lebih dari sepuluh ribu meter itu untuk menghindari tersedotnya mereka kedalam pusaran air yang sangat kuat dari palung itu. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi didalam palung itu hingga terjadinya pusaran air.

"Ku-nii, apa yang terjadi?" Naruto berenang mendekati Kurama yang nampak memperhatikan buih-buih pusaran air yang menuju kearah permukaan laut. "Kurama-nii!"

Menoleh ke arah adiknya yang berteriak memanggilnya, Kurama menatap Naruto tajam. "Diam disini, aku harus memastikan sesuatu diatas sana!" perintah mutlak dari Kurama sebelum pemuda bersurai merah itu berenang menuju ke arah permukaan.

"Jangan mengikuti Kurama, Naru!" Kyuubi yang berada dibelakang menarik lengan Naruto ketika gadis itu hendak mengikuti Kurama yang semakin menjauh menuju ke arah permukaan laut. "Dia tahu apa yang ia lakukan."

"Tapi Ku-nii bisa dalam bahaya Kyuu-nee!"

Kurama terus berenang menuju ke arah permukaan, meski ia tahu bahwa Naruto hendak mengikutinya dan tengah menghawatirkannya. Menoleh ke arah palungan, Kurama melihat bahwa pusaran air itu semakin lama semakin membesar dan semakin kuat untuk menarik segalanya. Karang dan beberapa ikan yang berada didekat pusaran dalam radius dua meter tersedot habis. Jika semakin lama seperti ini, semuanya bisa tersedot kedalam pusaran air itu.

"Puah!"

Kurama muncul dipermukaan air laut walau dadanya terasa sesak, panas seakan-akan ada tangan besi yang mencengkram paru-parunya. Menghiraukan rasa sesaknya, Kurama menatap angin puting beliung yang tercipta diatas pusaran air dari palungan. Awan hitam sudah memenuhi langit, ditambah dengan hujan badai serta kilat-kilat yang menyambar. Ini bisa menjadi pertanda buruk.

"Sial, Kraken mengincar simpul ombak." Gumam Kurama memutuskan untuk kembali menyelam memperingati kaum Mer untuk mencari tempat berlindung. Tapi kelihatannya tidak perlu. ketika ia menyelam kembali, ia melihat beberapa petinggi kaum Mer sudah pergi, memperingati kaum Mer yang lain untuk mencari tempat berlindung sementara, sedangkan sisanya tetap di sana mencari cara untuk menghentikan pusaran.

"Naruto, cepat pergi. Peringati semua kaum Mer yang lainnya, dan peringati juga Sasuke serta orang itu." katanya cepat tanpa membiarkan Naruto ataupun Kyuubi bertanya barang sedetikpun. Matanya masih berkilat tajam, ia tahu yang terjadi di dalam palung itu. Tempat itu adalah pusat dari simpul ombak, biasanya hanya mengambil sedikit air laut lalu menyemprotnya dengan kuat menghasilkan ombak-ombak besar atau pun kecil tergantung dengan cuaca. Bila palung itu mengambil begitu banyak air, kemungkinan besar akan terjadi gelombang besar yang mampu melewati berbatasan Ingo. Dan yang paling mungkin terjadi, daratan akan tergenang air. Dengan kata lain banjir.

"Apa? Bagaimana caraku mempringati mereka?" Naruto membantah panik, raut wajahnya sangat jelas memunjukan bahwa ia takut untuk pergi ke daratan dan jauh dari Ingo. "Kau tidak mungkin menyuruhku untuk ke daratankan Ku?!"

Kurama tampak jengah sendiri, ingin sekali rasanya ia memukul kepala adik bungsunya itu dengan kerang yang berada didekatnya ini. Tapi kalau ia lakukan, kecil kemungkinan Kyuubi; kembarannya akan melemparnya ke dalam palung _Mariana_ dan membiarkannya tersedot kedalam palung itu. Menghembuskan nafas kasar, Kurama menatap Naruto serius.

"Dengar-"

Jeritan para petinggi kaum Mer memotong perkataan Kurama. Disana terlihat palung _Mariana_ sudah menghentikan aksi menyedot air secara besar-besaran. Beberapa buih mengambang keatas permukaan sebelum sebuah gelombang besar keluar dari palung. Ombak setinggi lima belas meter terbentuk dipermukaan air laut, menuju lurus tepat kearah daratan. Kurama tahu bahwa sekarang, semua telah terlambat.

"Ubah rencana, kau segera jemput mereka berdua kemari! SEKARANG!"

.

:: INGO ::

.

Matahari bersinar sangat terik hari ini. Sejak gempa kemarin sore, Itachi terus menempel pada Sasuke kemanapun, oke garis bawahi kata kemanapun karena faktanya memang begitu. Ke kamar, dapur, halaman, hingga ke kamar kecil Itachi masih setia mengekori Sasuke layaknya anjing penjaga. Entah apa yang ada didalam pikiran Uchiha sulung itu.

"Itachi bisakah kau meninggalkanku sendiri?" Sasuke mendesis berbahaya. Hei, selalu dibuntuti kakakmu bukanlah sesuatu yang patut dibanggakan bukan? Paling tidak ia butuh yang namanya _privacy_.

"Eh? Memang kenapa?" Itachi balik bertanya. "Bukankah bagus kalau kakak selalu berada didekat adiknya." Lanjutnya, mengambil potongan kecil _lemon cake_ dan menjejalkannya kedalam mulut. _Cake_ buatan Kushina hari ini sangat enak, walau ada rasa asam dari buah _lemon_ nya.

"Kau mengangguku kau tahu?"

Mengendikan bahunya acuh, Itachi kembali melanjutkan acara makannya dan menganti-ganti saluran chanel yang ada sedang ditayangkan pada _televisi_ di hadapannya yang kebanyakan tengah menyiarkan berita mengenai gempa kemarin. Sasuke yang lelah menghadapi kelakuan Itachipun memutuskan untuk pergi dari ruang keluarga, sebelum berita yang Itachi tonton menarik perhatiannya.

" _Dari penjelasan para ahli yang kami dengar, gempa kemarin sangat berpontensi untuk terjadi tsunami susulan. Para nelayan yang kemarin melautpun terancam karena kondisi laut yang sangat menghawatirkan."_

Kameramen yang bersama dengan repoter wanita itu menyoroti keadaan tragis para nelayan beserta kapal mereka. Di layar kaca televisi di ruangan itu, Sasuke dapat melihat seorang repoter wanita yang tengah memberitakan tentang keadaan laut hari itu. Dari yang Sasuke lihat, banyak sekali nelayan yang pulang dengan kapal ikan mereka yang mengalami kerusakan parah.

Pik

"Hei! Kenapa kau matikan!" protes Sasuke cukup keras, tidak terima karena tayangan yang sedang ia tonton di matikan tiba-tiba. Ia masih sangat penasaran mengenai kondisi kemarin. Kabarnya ia dengar saking besarnya gempa yang berasal dari tengah laut itu, sebuah toko di kota ada yang hancur rata dengan tanah.

"Kau tidak boleh menonton itu," balas Itachi menatap Sasuke serius. "Kau lebih pantas menonton _film_ seperti, ayah ikan badut yang mencari anaknya ke _Sydney_ dan melawan beberapa ekor hiu. Atau mungkin peri-peri kecil yang bertugas untuk menganti musim di dataran utama."

Ctak

Beberapa pembuluh darah berkumpul di dahi Sasuke setelah mendengar penuturan kakaknya itu. Bolehkah, untuk sekali saja. Bolehkah ia memukul wajah kakaknya yang menyebalkan itu? dan apa-apaan dengan wajah serius itu? Jangan bilang kalau Itachi benar-benar masih menganggapnya bocah. Cih tidak bisa dibiarkan. Dia sudah berusia lima belas tahun, bisakah kakaknya itu berhenti menganggap dirinya anak kecil? Sasuke frustasi sendiri dengan opini-opini yang tidak diketahui kebenarannya.

Kushina memanggil, mengembalikan Sasuke ke alam nyata. Di lihatnya Itachi yang sudah berdiri dan berjalan menuju kearah dapur.

"Itachi, bisa bantu _kaa-san_." Suara Kushina terdengar untuk pertama kalinya ketika Sasuke memasuki dapur. Beberapa kotak dengan ukuran sedang terlihat tertumpuk di sekita dapur. "Sasuke juga, bantu Itachi membawa barang-barang ini ke gudang ya!"

Menghela nafas pasrah, Sasuke berjalan menuju kotak-kotak itu ada membawanya ke arah gudang. Sebenarnya, gudang itu berbentuk sangat kecil. Dulu, dulu sekali ketika Sasuke masih kecil, Sasuke sering menjadikan gudang ini sebagai tempat bersembunyi dari apapun. Ya, apapun. Dari, Kushina, Itachi, dan teman-temannya. Dan hanya Fugakulah yang tahu bahwa ia sering bersembunyi di gudang ini. Tapi sekarang sudah berbeda, gudang tua itu sudah penuh sesak dengan barang lain sehingga sudah tidak ada tempat lagi untuk bersembunyi disana.

" _Kaa-san_ , kenapa barang-barangnya dipindahkan ke sana?" pertanyaan Itachi membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

"Yah, hanya ingin saja. Gudang itukan kedap air." Kushina menjawab dengan senyum kecil, setelahnya pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Itachi yang kebingungan.

"Sudahlah, ayo masuk. Ibu buatkan _pai apple_ lo!"

Ting Tong

Suara bel berbunyi. Setelah meletakan potongan _pai apple_ diatas piring Sasuke dan Itachi, Kushina segera beranjak menuju kearah pintu depan. Suara tawa terdengar dari arah pintu, dan Sasuke yakin suara itu milik si penyelam Minato. Itachi tampak menikmati painya dengan tenang tanpa melirik Sasuke sedikitpun, pikirannya menerawang.

"Hai, anak-anak!" Minato menyapa dengan ramah dan Itachi tersenyum antusias, sedang Sasuke mendengus tidak suka dengan kehadiran pria itu. "Bagaimana hari kalian? Ku dengar dari Kushina kalau kalian sudah jarang pergi ke teluk?" katanya dengan suara khawatir yang kentara.

"Em, entahlah." Itachi membalas cepat. "Lagi pula, hari masih terlalu panas untuk pergi ke teluk. Meski musim panas akan berakhir sebentar lagi." Lanjutnya dan menjejalkan potongan _pai_ terkahir ke dalam mulutnya.

"Oo, begitukah? Padahal aku kira kau atau mungkin Sasuke ada berenang di laut beberapa hari lalu." Minato berkata sambil mengelus dagunya.

Sasuke tersentak kaget, tapi ia tetap diam sambil memakan _pai_ nya. Sedikitpun tidak berminat untuk ikut menimpali perkataan Minato. Hah, terlalu panas katanya? Jelas-jelas mereka tidak ke teluk karena rasa paranoid Itachi yang mempunyai insting seperti lele itu. Meneguk airnya dengan cepat, Sasuke berdiri dan meninggalkan dapur tanpa mengindahkan panggilan Kushina, ia malas berlama-lama disana dan disisa hari itu Sasuke memutuskan untuk menonton acara yang bahkan sangat dihindarinya agar Minato tidak mengganggunya.

Awalnya ia mengira bahwa Minato akan bertahan beberapa saat saja, tapi perkiraannya salah. Orang itu bertahan di rumahnya hingga sore, dan itu membuat Sasuke tambah kesal ketika Kushina dengan santainya meminta Minato untuk makan malam di rumah mereka.

.

.

Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, seingatnya begitu selesai makan malam ia segera beranjak ke kamarnya dan tidur. Tapi yang pasti, begitu ia membuka matanya ia melihat bahwa sekelilingnya terdapat air. Kamarnya tergenang air hingga menyentuh atap dengan beberapa bendanya yang mengapung-apung kesana kemari, dari kaca jendelanya ia jelas melihat air juga mengenangi rumah-rumah tetangganya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Seakan lupa caranya berenang, Sasuke mengapai-gapai air yang menggenanginya menuju ke arah jendela yang masih tertutup. Pikirannya seakan kosong, ia sudah hampir kehabisan nafas sedang jendelanya tidak mau terbuka. Buih nafas terakhirnya lolos begitu saja dari bibirnya dan mengambang kepermukaan sebelum kesadarannya menghilang. Apakah ia akan mati sekarang?

Prang

Suara pecahan kaca terdengar ditelinga Sasuke walau samar. Minato berenang mendekati Sasuke setelah memecahkan kaca jendela dan menghindari pecahan kaca yang ia pukul menggunakan batu. Diraihnya tubuh Sasuke yang lemas karena kehabisan nafas dan segera membawanya keluar melewati jendela.

Puah

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Minato bertanya sambil membawa tubuh Sasuke menuju kearah atap rumah yang tida digenangi air. Disana sudah ada Itachi yang menatap Sasuke khawatir.

"Sasuke!"

"Dia tidak apa-apa," sela Minato cepat. Matanya mematap banjir dihadapannya mencari sosok Kushina walau air sedikit keruh. "Tetap disini. Aku akan mencari ibu kalian." Lanjutnya cepat sebelum menceburkan dirinya kembali kedalam air dan menyelam.

Itachi menatap tempat Minato menghilang. Sedikit tidaknya ia berharap agar Minato selamat dan menemukan ibunya dengan segera, agar ia bisa mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya pada pria itu yang telah menyelamatkan mereka. Itachi tak habis pikir, kenapa bencana seperti ini selalu datang tiba-tiba? Padahal langit masih gelap, dan sebagian orang telah tertidur. Saat banjir ini terjadi, Itachi, Minato dan Kushina tengah menonton film di ruang tengah dan Sasuke sudah beranjak ke kamarnya.

Sungguh tidak terduga.

"Uhuk, uhuk, Itachi."

Itachi segera memusatkan matanya kearah Sasuke yang kini tengah terbatu-batuk, adiknya itu kelihatannya terlalu banyak menelan air saat tenggelam tadi. Bahkan langit masih sangat gelap dan banjir juga semakin lama semakin meninggi, nyaris menengelamkan atap yang menjadi tempat mereka berlindung. Rasa gelisah mulai melingkupi hati Itachi, selain fakta bahwa Minato dan Kushina belum kembali ke tempat mereka, Itachi takut air banjir ini akan menyeret dirinya dan Sasuke menjauh.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya lembut dengan menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Sasuke.

"Hm, begitulah." Balas Sasuke lemah. "Chi, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" lanjutnya memandang Itachi dengan sorot mata tidak mengerti.

"Entahlah, semua terjadi begitu saja." Balasnya dengan lirih. Manik kelamnya menatap kesegala penjuru, dan berhenti menatap seonggok kayu yang terapung menjauhi mereka. "Apa itu?"

Puah

Tiba-tiba saja sesuatu berwarna pirang muncul. Itachi sudah melebarkan senyumnya, ia menyangka bahwa Minato telah kembali. Tapi perkiraannya salah. Sosok yang keluar dari air itu adalah Naruto. Surai pirang panjangnya terlihat kusut, lebih kusut dari biasanya, wajahnya juga terlihat tegang. Belum sempat ia membuka mulut untuk bertanya, gadis itu sudah menyerobot duluan. Berdiri diatas atap walau kakinya masih tergenang air.

"Akhirnya aku menemukan kalian." Ujarnya menghela nafas lega. Berenang keluar teluk meskipun dalam keadaan banjir tidak serta merta membuatnya nyaman, terlalu banyak penghalang. Seperti rumah-rumah, dan pepohonan yang hampir ditabraknya tadi. "Ayo cepat, Ingo membutuhkan bantuan kalian!" lanjutnya sebelum kembali menyelam meninggalkan Itachi dan Sasuke yang saling pandang kebingungan.

.

.

Keadaan kota Konoha yang terendam banjir terlihat buruk. Beberapa ikan yang ikut terseret dari lautan lepas tampak berenang kesana kemari menghindari rumah-rumah dan pepohonan. Satu hal yang telintas dipikiran Sasuke, kota Konoha sudah seperti kota Atlantis yang hilang. Benar-benar suram.

Naruto gadis pirang itu masih berenang melawan arus dengan Itachi yang memeluk lengannya. Biar bagaimanapun, unsur Tanah Itachi lebih dominan dibandingkan dengan unsur Ingonya. Walaupun ia masih bisa bernafas di dalam Ingo, ia tetap harus berdekatan dengan salah seorang kaum Mer agar ia bisa bernafas dengan baik. Tidak seperti Sasuke yang sejak terakhir kali ke Ingo sudah bisa berenang sesuka hati.

"Naruto, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Itachi bertanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Tapi lagi-lagi Naruto masih tidak menjawab, melirikpun tidak. Sejak tadi pula Sasuke sudah berusaha untuk mengintip isi pikiran Naruto, tapi gadis itu membentengi pikirannya dengan tembok besar yang sangat susah untuk ditembus. Mereka melewati beberapa mobil yang mengambang ke arah mereka sebelum akhirnya berenang diatas jalan setapak menuju teluk.

Penyu hijau berenang melewati mereka, Sasuke dan Itachi bahkan tidak bisa menahan decak kagum mereka ketika melihat dua batu yang bisanya mereka lewati –dicelah batunya itu sudah penuh berisi ikan-ikan dan sinar matahari yang baru terbit menambah nilai lebih untuk keindahnya. Mereka terus berenang melewati batu karang itu dan langsung disambut dengan pasir pantai yang bertebaran dalam air itu, dan untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke merasa takut untuk pergi ke Ingo.

"Simpul Ombak telah terlepas." Ujar Naruto menatap Itachi dan Sasuke bergiliran. "Banjir ini terjadi karena hal itu, kami butuh bantuan kalian. _Seseorang yang berada ditengah mengetahui segalanya_ , itu yang tercantum pada legenda kami." Lanjutnya agak lirih.

"Tunggu, Simpul Ombak? Bisakah kau menjelaskan apa itu?"

"Kalian akan mengerti nanti." Dengan sekali gerak Naruto meraih tangan Sasuke untuk memasuki arus yang sangat kuat yang akan mengantar mereka dengan cepat ke tengah laut. Menghadapi peperangan kasat mata melawan legenda yang paling ditakuti oleh bangsa Mer.

Kraken telah bangkit.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **A/N :** _Yeah... I know, I know._ Chap kali ini menurut Natsu sedikit –sangat pendek. Habis kalau dipaksakan nyelipin beberapa _scane_ yang Natsu pikirkan, kesannya malah jadi dibuat-buat *Cengengesan. Tapi Natsu janji Chap depan akan diperpanjang lagi, itupun kalau masih ada yang mau membacanya #Gampared.

Hari senin kenapa cepat sekali datangnya ya?

Oya, sebelum itu. Natsu mau mengucapkan **Happy Birthday Uchiha Sasuke-kun! #** telatwoi.

Ok, sekarang Natsu akan membalas review yang Natsu dapat, jadi tanpa berbasa-basa lagi yuk mari,

.

 **Indah605** : Minato? Tidak, di fic ini Minato hanya penyelam biasa yang tidak mengetahui apapun tentang Mer ataupun Ingo. Pria biasa yang dimusuhi oleh Sasuke tanpa sebab #Plak. Terima kasih atas reviewnya, ini lanjutnannya semoga suka ya.

 **tanoyuka0307** : Hmmm, bagaimana ya? Natsu masih bingung, nanti Sasuke tinggal di Ingo selamanya atau tidak ya? Karna biar bagaimanapun ia kan sayang ibunya, jadi dia pasti tidak mau meninggalkan Kushina seperti kejadian Fugaku itu. Mungkin _tanayuka0307_ bisa kasih Natsu saran untuk itu? Tidak, Minato tidak sadar kalau yang dia lihat itu betulan Sasuke. Dia cuma mengira melihat kelompok ikan yang mirip Sasuke. Ini sudah lanjutannya, semoga suka dan terima kasih atas reviewnya.

 **Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii** : Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Ini lanjutannya, semoga suka ya.

 **f3 vaNrydiaz** : Ini lanjutannya, semoga suka ya. Tenang saja ini bakal Natsu lanjut terus kok, tapi maaf kalau akan lama updatenya karena kedepannya Natsu akan sibuk di DuTa (Dunia NyaTa). Terima kasih sudah me-review.

.

Ok itu saja, Arigatou gozaimasu untuk teman-teman yang sudah mau membaca, _Reviews, Favs, Follows_ , atau hanya sekedar mampir. _**Review**_?

 **Next Chapter : Ramalan**


End file.
